its start from an unintentionally
by greengroophy
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika bangun dari tidurnya,Rukia harus menemukan Ichigo tidur diranjang yang sama dengannya? chap 6 update! fic terakhir sebelum greeny hiatus selama sebulan kedepan. RnR yaa!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone~

I'm back with a new Fic 'bout IchiRuki here~

Cause im a BIG FAN OF ICHIRUKI ! *readers: sok inggris*

Haha, ini cerita tiba-tiba melintas tuuiiing gitu aja dikepala pas lagi ngetic fic the exBOYFRIEND *promosi ni yeee, kalau gak keberatan baca fic yang itu juga ya*

Jadi daripada membusuk gitu aja di otak, mending dituangin .

Well, gak pakek banyak cerita kita masuk aja ke intinya.

Are you ready? *duaaak*

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy

Main Pair: Rukia-Ichigo

Rate : T (teens only)

xXxXx

* * *

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya jika ketika kau bangun dari tidurmu yang nyenyak, lalu hal yang pertama kau lihat adalah sosok orang yang paling kau cintai sedang tidur disebelahmu dan menatapmu lembut, kau bisa melihat senyum yang terukir dari bibirnya, senyum kecil yang bisa membuatmu gila. Pasti itu merupakan kebahagiaan setiap wanita didunia.

xXxXx

Rukia POV

Hmmm, hangat~

Tumben sekali hangat dipagi musim dingin seperti sekarang ini?

Hay minaa~ namaku Kuchiki Rukia, dan sekarang aku masih tertidur.

Yah sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi aku cukup malas untuk membuka mataku. Rasanya begitu berat. Kepalaku juga terasa berputar-putar jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan aksi tidur-tiduranku saja. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk kesekolah hari ini. Cabut sajalah !, ngomong-ngomong kenapa okaasan belum membangunkanku sekarang?.

Tapi hey, kenapa disini hangat sekali, padahal sekarangkan baru memasuki musim dingin, harusnya sekarang ini dinginkan?. Aku semakin membenamkan tubuhku kedalam selimut tebal yang cukup nyaman ini, tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Seperti ada beban berat yang menahanku di pinggangku, sehingga membuatku agak kepayahan dalam menggeser posisi sekarang. Aku kurang tau pasti benda seperti apa itu, yang aku rasakan benda itu melintang dari belakang pinggangku sampai perut ku, Belum lagi punggungku seperti menempel pada sesuatu yang juga begitu hangat, dan errr jujur saja benda misterius itu membuatku sedit nyaman.

_Well, _karna penasaran,mau tidak mau aku harus segera membuka kedua kelopak mataku, sehingga menampakkan warna violet yang sudah lama menjadi warna iris mata kecilku.

Mataku masih agak berat, aku harus susah payah membukanya, meski awalnya samar-samar lama-kelamaan pengelihatanku sudah agak membaik, yang pertama kali kulihat tembok kokoh bewarna caramel dengan beberapa poster band-band beraliran keras. Meski keadaan ruangan ini remang-remang aku masih dapat mengenali kalau ini sama sekali bukan kamarku, yah ini bukan kamarku. Lalu ini kamar siapa?

Aku juga penasaran dengan benda yang dari tadi menghimpit pinggang dan punggungku. Masih dengan mata yang berdenyut serta kepala yang cukup berat aku memutar paksa kepalaku kebelakang, dan sesuatu yang terlihat pertama kali ialah-

Dagu?

Yah, aku yakin aku sedang tidak salah lihat, meskipun pandanganku masih agak sedikit kabur, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau itu dagu seseorang.

Aku menaikan pandanganku dari dagu sedikit keatas dan-

"Ichigoo?" Aku benar-benar kaget sekarang. Mataku menangkap sosok seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih tertidur dan bertelanjang dada. Apaa? Bertelanjang dada? Dan sepertinya keadaanku pun tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya.

Akh, pasti aku sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi. Aku meremas rambutku keras, kepalaku pusing karna aku terlalu banyak menggerakkan kepalaku. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Aku, Ichigo, dikamar, dan- tanpa pakaian? Oh tidak !

Normal POV.

Suara bising Rukia barusan, membuat Ichigo sedikit tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memperjenih pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, belum lagi bau alkohol yang cukup tajam disekitarnya. Dia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya barusan. Meski agak berat dia mulai mengerakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara dan mendapati Rukia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ichigo cukup bingung dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya barusan.

"Ru…Rukia? Apa yang-"

"Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan padaku jeruk mesum." Rukia langsung memotong kata-kata Ichigo, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menarik selimut tebal itu sampai menutupi lehernya.

"A..apaan sih kau ini?" Ichigo sedikit berkeringat dingin begitu mendapati gadis kecil itu berada di kasur yang sama dengannya dan tanpa pakaian tentunya. Dia juga merubah posisinya menjadi duduk seperti rukia, lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa yang ter..terjadi?" Ichigo bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Begitu bangun dia langsung mendapati Rukia yang menjerit histeris dan pakaian mereka yang sudah bertebaran di lantai. Bahkan dia tidak ingat apa yang terakhir dia lakukan sampai dia tertidur.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh jeruk. Aku yakin kau tau apa yang terjadi sekarang." Ya, kalau dibilang Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi terlalu naïf rasanya, karna Ichigo bukanlah bocah polos yang sampai tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi jika seorang wanita dan pria bangun di pagi yang sama, dikamar yang sama, di kasur yang sama dan sama-sama tidak berpakaian. Tentu saja mereka telah melakukan 'hal' yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan. Yang Ichigo bingungkan ialah, kenapa harus Rukia.

Rukia si mata violet yang selalu adu mulut dengannya setiap hari. Rukia si cebol yang selalu berhasil memukul kepalanya yang berselisih 40 cm dari kepalanya sendiri. Rukia si maniak Chappy yang harusnya tidak berada disini sekarang, dikamarnya.

"Ta..tapi ini tidak mungkin.. kan? Kau…aku, arrght." Ichigo mengacak rambut Orens nya, membuat rambut itu semakin berantakan karna ulahnya itu. "tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi" gumannya pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Rukia.

Rukia POV.

"kenapa bisa begini." Desahku pelan, aku mencoba menyenderkan punggungku kebelakang, lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lututku yang masih tertutupi selimut.

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, aku dan Ichigo? Ohh tidak, yang benar saja.

Aku mencoba memutar kembali memori kemarin sebelum aku bangun dan mendapati diriku dikamar asing bersama Ichigo. Tapi kepalaku malah berdenyut, sakit sekali.

"Aduuuuuh." Rintih ku pelan, aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalaku, tangan kecilku menekan-nekan kedua sisi kepalaku berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

"Kau ti… tidak apa-apa Rukia." Kulirik Ichigo, dia sedang menatapku- panik? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin dia bisa panik terhadap keadaanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jeruk, hanya sedikit pusing. Kau tidak usah sok khawatir begitu. Menjijikan tau!" Jawabku sedatar mungkin. Aku masih kesal dengannya, apa yang telah dilakukan si jeruk pervert ini semalaman padaku. Pasti dia sudah melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku.

Bodohnya aku.

"Hey, aku hanya Tanya keadaanmu saja, kenapa kau jadi sinis begitu heh?" Protesnya, kulihat ia masih menatapku meminta jawaban. Tapi masa bodoh, aku malas untuk memulai pertengkaran dengannya sekarang. Aku masih cukup dibinggungkan dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Cukup lama kami terdiam sampai aku memecahkan keheningan yang memuakkan ini.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi Ichigo?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya yang sama sekali belum merubah posisinya dari tadi. Dia masih duduk dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian dadanya saja, sama seperti ku.

"Aku tidak tau midget, kepala ku terasa pusing kalau harus dipaksa mengingat kejadian semalam."

Aku kembali memutar bola mataku pada selimut putih, satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhku sekarang. selimut putih yang kini terdapat beberapa bercak darah dibagian bawahnya. Aku tau dengan jelas kalau itu merupakan darah hasil perbuatanku dengan Ichigo. Yah, darah keperawananku. Mataku sedikit berair jadinya. Sekarang aku bukanlah wanita baik-baik, aku sama halnya dengan wanita murahan. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah kulakuakan, setidaknya sampai aku menikah nanti, apalagi aku melakuaknnya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, penghuni Karakura yang paling memuakan bagiku. Orang yang begitu dicintai Orihime sahabatku ,serta kekasih dari rivalku disekolah Senna. Ahh, Senna. Kurasa dia akan membunuhku kalau mengetahui aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Ichigo-nya

Air mataku makin deras ketika mengingat bagaimana pendapat otousan jika tahu hal ini. Mungkin dia akan marah besar padaku, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mengusirku dari rumah dan tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi. Aku akan membuat okaasan malu karna mempunyai anak perempuan sepertiku, pasti dia merasa telah gagal menjadi orang tua. Aku juga akan mencoreng nama besar Kuchiki. Aku tidak siap itu semua terjadi, betul-betul tidak siap untuk saat ini.

Aku merasakan ada tangan besar yang mengelus lembut kepalaku saat ini, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dari lututku, aku dapat melihat Ichigo menatapku panik, tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut hitam pendekku.

"Kau tenanglah, aku berjanji kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, pasti aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau harus percaya padaku." Dia mengatakan semua itu dengan lembut, sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa bisa membuatku tenang untuk sekarang ini.

Lalu dengan kedua ibu jarinya dia mulai menghapus air mata yang turun dengan deras dari kedua kelopak mataku yang melintasi kedua pipiku, aku hanya memejamkan mataku mencoba merasakan kenyamanan dari setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan kepadaku sekarang.

Aku heran, bisa-bisanya aku merasa senyaman ini berada dengan posisi sedekat ini dengannya. Padahal biasanya jika berdekatan dengan jarak kurang dari 5 meter saja, pasti kami sudah terlibat pertengkaran kecil, yang akhirnya dengan sukses membuatku naik darah.

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri sekarang, soal kejadian semalam kita bicarakan nanti saja, saat keadaan sudah kembali tenang. Karna kalau membahasanya sekarang dengan keadaan begini, ku rasa akan sulit menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ujarnya dengan nada dewasa, aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataanya barusan. Air mata ku masih menetes kecil, setidaknya tidak sederas yang tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu disini saja." Intruksinya cepat, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menganggukan kepalaku saja.

"Kalau begitu, cepat tutup matamu." Perintahnya cepat.

Hah, menutup mata, untuk apa? Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan hal macam-macam lagi padaku sekarang.

"Untuk apa?"Tanyaku was-was. Sorot metaku menampakan tatapan curiga padanya, dan sepertinya dia sadar kalau ku tatap begitu.

"Hey, kau jangan _negative thinking_ dulu cebol. Aku menyuruhmu menutup matamu, karna aku tidak mungkin kekamar mandi dengan keadaan -bisa kau tergiur dan menerkamku lagi" Jawabnya cepat, kulihat wajahnya memerah karna melontarkan jawaban itu.

Aku mengerti sekarang, bodohnya aku sampai harus menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku langsung menarik selimut putih tebal itu sampai menutupi kepalaku, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah mulai berkembang di pipiku.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi kau jeruk, dan aku juga tidak berminat melihatmu dalam keadaan menjijikan begitu." Teriakku kencang.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil tertahan, tapi tawa itu masih dapat ku dengar, sepertinya sekarang dia sudah menggerak menjauh, karna barusan aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang bergerak menjauh.

Kubuka selimut putih tebal itu dari kepalaku, untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Fiuuh untuk saja, ciri-ciri mahluk orens menyebalkan itu sudah tak tampak lagi sekarang.

Aku mencoba merebahkan tubuhku kembali di kasur berseprei putih polos itu. Masih mencoba menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dari tadi berkutat di kepalaku.

'bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi'

Aku terus memikirkannya, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

Dan-

Ahh, pasti itu penyebab dari semua ini.

Sialan !

TBC~

* * *

Loh, sudah bersambung?

Yasudahlah, maaf yah kalau chapnya kependekan.

Greeny emang sengaja ngegantung ceritanya, biar pada penasaran gitcuuu, kenapa Ruki sama Ichi bisa ngelakuin hal itu tuh.

Haha kalau mau tau rahasianyaaaaaa~

Cuman klik tombol review yang dibawah itu tuh. Langkah selanjutnya pasti semua udah pada tahu, kan uda pada jago !

Yosh, kasih komen dan kritikan oke.

Kalau ada yang mau Bantu menuangkan ide untuk fic ini kedepannya juga boleh-boleh sajaaa. Pasti Greeny tampung.

See you at the next chap~

**REVIEW PLEASEE~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hay _minaa_~

I'm coming again.

Wah, Greeny masih Syok ternyata ada juga yang Review fic ini.

Beneran deh, gak nyangka *peluk-peluk reviewers*

Okey, karna hari minggu Greeny jadinya punya waktu buat Update kilat.

Satu harian digunakan buat nangkring didepan kompi dengan cengiran aneh.

Dan jadilah CHAPTER DUA *prok..prok..prok*

Chapter duanya cuman flashback aja buat ngejawab para reviewers yang penasaran kenapa Ichi sama Ruki bisa 'ehem-ehem'.

Yasudah selamat menikmati.

Maaf kalau tulisannya jelek.

Greeny masih amatiran sih =.= *nangis bombai*

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

its start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy

Main Pair: IchiRuki

Rate : T (teens only)

* * *

Aku mencoba merebahkan tubuhku kembali di ranjang berseprei putih polos itu. Masih mencoba menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dari tadi berkutat di kepalaku.

'Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi'

Aku terus memikirkannya, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

Dan-

Ahh, pasti itu penyebab dari semua ini.

Sialan !

_Flashback~_

Rukia POV.

Aku masih duduk diayunan yang sejak sore tadi sudah menjadi teman bermainku. Aku mengayunkanya perlahan, hal ini sedikit menggoyangkan rambut hitam pendekku apalagi ditambah dengan hembusan angin malam yang tidak begitu kuat.

Mataku masih basah dengan air mata, aku menarik nafas panjang berusaha untuk menghapus rasa gelisah yang dari tadi berkecamuk di dalam diriku.

Bekas air mata yang melintas diantara kedua pipiku sudah mulai mengering, tapi tidak untuk hatiku. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Shiba Kaien sukses membuat hatiku remuk hanya dengan 6 kata yang keluar begitu lantang darinya. Seolah tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun penyeselan darinya. Tapi aku masih melihat segumpal rasa menyesal yang begitu jelas diekspos oleh kedua matanya, meskipun dia sudah menutupinya dengan senyumnya seolah menghina keterpurukanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

'Aku sudah muak dengan mu.',

Hanya dengan kata itu dia berhasil membuatku jatuh. Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku dan Kaien sudah sekitar setahun belakangan ini berpacaran. Pertengkaran kecil memang sering terjadi, tapi Kaien selalu mengalah untuk ku, dia bersikap begitu dewasa dalam menyikapai hubungan diantara kami. Aku bahagia bisa mempunyai seseorang seperti dia, orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa menjadi kekasihnya, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan setiap perempuan? Pasti bangga, itulah yang kurasakan.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika memori menyenangkan bersamanya dulu bermain kembali dalam pikiranku. Saat pertama kali dia mengatakan cinta padaku, saat pertama kali dia menggenggam hangat tanganku, saat pertama kali dia mengecup lembut bibirku, saat pertama kali kami beradu argumen, saat pertama kali dia melihat air mataku.

Dalam kurun waktu setahun, dia sudah banyak merubah hidupku. Memang beberapa bulan terakhir aku sedikit mengalami konflik dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hubungan kami yang sembunyi-sembunyi diketahui oleh orang tuanya yang kurang begitu suka melihat ku karena aku ini bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki, yang sudah lama terkenal sebagai lawan sengit keluarga Shiba dalam dunia bisnis. Mungkin kalian berfikir kalau kisah cinta ku ini mirip sekali dengan sintron-sinetron murahan yang sering tayang di televisi, aku juga berfikir begitu. Mungkin kalau ini adalah sinetron-sinetron itu, akhirnya akan bahagia. Kedua bintang utamanya akan tetap saling mencintai walau ditentang keluarga mereka, tapi tidak untuk yang ini. Kaien mundur sebelum kami memulai untuk berperang. Pengecut, pantaskah itu disebut cinta?

Hatiku semakin perih memikirkan ini semua.

Kau tau bagaimana sakitnya dicampakkan oleh orang yang begitu berarti bagimu?

Sakit, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkannya selain kata 'SAKIT'

PENGECUT ! Aku juga pengecut, sama halnya seperti Kaien. Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa mencegah semuanya.

"Adik manis? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini. Sendirian pula. Mau bermain dengan kami?"

* * *

Ichigo POV –still on Flashback-

Drrt..drttt..drrt

Kurasakan _Handphone_ ku bergetar dari dalam saku celanaku. Aku memang sengaja tidak menyalakan bunyinya. Kulihat layar benda kecil itu. Tertera tulisan _new message_ disana.

**From : baka oya-jii**

My lovely son, sepertinya ayah, Karin dan Yuzu tidak bisa pulang malam ini, kami ketinggalan kereta terakhir, karna insiden kecil yang ku perbuat. Mungkin kami akan sampai besok siang di sana. From your lovely dady

Hah? Sudah kuduga pasti si baka oya-jii berulah yang tidak-tidak disana sampai mereka ketinggalan kereta terakhirnya.

Mereka sedang mengunjungi makam Ibu, lalu menginap di rumah orang tua Ibu disana, karna Yuzu dan Karin sedang dalam masa liburan. Aku tidak bisa menemani mereka karna belakangan ini jadwal ujian disekolahku semakin padat. Jadi aku lebih memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah saja.

Kulirik jam yang yang tertera pada _handphone_ ku. Sudah jam sembilan malam lewat, dan aku belum makan apapun dari tadi. Pantas saja penghuni perutku sudah berteriak kelaparan. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan diluar saja, Karna Yuzu tidak ada dirumah yang berarti tidak ada yang memasak.

Sebenarnya aku bisa memasak, hanya saja aku ini terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu.

Aku meraih jaket putihku yang tergeletak disebelah sofa panjang tempat yang aku duduki sekarang. Lalu segera menyambar dompetku yang ku letakan begitu saja diatas meja kecil didepan sofa.

Aku sesegara mungkin meninggalkan rumah karna sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa lapar yang luar biasa menyerangku.

langkahku terhenti ketika melihat 3 orang laki-laki bertato sedang berdiri mengerubuni salah satu ayunan di taman itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengganggu seseorang wanita disana.

Sebenarnya aku berniat mengacuhkannya saja dan tetap melanjutkan jalanku. Tapi aku ini laki-laki baik, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan mereka melukai seorang wanita. Pengecut !

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan kedua tangan kumasukan kedalam kantung celana panjangku.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya ku sedatar mungkin. Mereka semua memutar bola matanya menghadapku, dan- Rukia?

Ternyata wanita yang di ganggu mereka itu Rukia. Sedang apa si cebol itu malam-malam begini?

"Apa urusanmu mahluk orens?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung memasang tampang tidak suka dengan kehadiranku disitu.

"Memang sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, tapi akan jadi urusanku jika kalian berbuat macam-macam pada wanita tepat dihadapanku." Jawabku, aku masih memasang wajah dingin terhadap mereka bertiga.

Kulihat Rukia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya dia sehabis menangis karna dapat kulihat bekas air matanya yang sudah mengering, mata kecilnya juga terlihat sembab. Apa dia menangis karna ketiga laki-laki ini?

Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali. Sepanjang sepengetahuanku, si cebol sadis itu gadis yang tegar, aku jarang sekali melihatnya menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau pergilah, dan kau tidak akan melihat semuanya. Jadi ini tidak akan menjadi urusan mu lagi." Sambung teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa aku ini tidak akan pantas disebut sebagai lelaki lagi kalau bisa-bisanya meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sedang dikroyok oleh tiga orang pengecut seperti kalian." Jawabku mantab sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil mengejek mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Cari mati kau!" Salah seorang dari mereka mulai melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajahku. Aku memang sengaja tidak menghindarinya, untuk merasakan seberapa keras pukulannya itu.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah karna pukulannya itu yang tepat pada pipi kiriku.

Dapat kurasakan darah segar mulai mengalir dari dalam mulutku.

'cuuuih' aku meludahkan darah itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Ternyata hanya begini." Jawabku sambil menyeka darah yang sudah melumuri permukaan bibirku. Untuk memancing emosi mereka.

"Sombong sekali kau bocah." Mereka mulai terpancing amarah, lalu menyerangku secara brutal. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam sekarang.

Aku mulai membalas setiap pukulun ataupun tendangan mereka.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa berkelahi dari kecil, karna banyak orang yang merasa tersingung dengan caraku memandang mereka. Dan aku tidak peduli akan semua itu.

Mudah sekali mengalahkan ketiga keparat ini, hanya dalam kurun waktu 15 menit mereka sudah babak belur dihadapanku. Dengan wajah yang hancur lebam mereka segera berlari menjauh dengan teriakan dan caci maki mereka.

Cih, pengecut!.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Rukia yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan saja dari ayunanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, tanganku kembali ku masukan kedalam saku celanaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya ku cepat. Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, pulang saja sana." Dia mengusirku tajam namun tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, dia hanya mendongakkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat langsung kedua bola mataku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas rasa sakit yang dipancarkan oleh kedua matanya. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi telah menjadi urusanku sekarang." Jawabku sekenanya. Dia hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataanku barusan.

"Kau habis menangis ya?" Aku kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah lama kami terdiam. Namun dia tetap saja tidak mengubris ku, bikin kesal saja. Aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan begini.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, bahkan kami tidak bergerak dari posisi semula. Aku masih tetap berdiri dihadapannya, sedangkan dia mengayunkan ayunannya pelan.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau jawab, aku pergi dulu." Aku lelah menanti jawabannya. Memang itu bukan urusanku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkannya. Walaupun ku akui aku betul-betul penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Aku membalikkan badanku, lalu bergerak menjauh.

"Ichigo-" Ku dengar ia memanggilku pelan, ku balikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya, untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Bisa temani aku sebentar?" Tanya nya ragu. Aku heran, bias-bisanya dia memintaku menemaninya, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu sangat alergi jika aku sudah berada dalam jarak 5 meter darinya.

Sepertinya dia betul-betul tertimpa masalah yang berat sekarang.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku keatas "tak masalah."

* * *

Normal POV –still on flashback-

"Hey cebol, kau jangan terlalu banyak minum. Nanti kau bisa mabuk" Ichigo langsung menarik gelas yang sudah berisi segelas red wine penuh dari tangan Rukia. Dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman keras itu, sehingga membuat Ichigo sedikit khawatir dengannya. Suara bar yang terlalu bising juga sangat menggangunya. Ichigo sama sekali benci keributan.

"Jangan ganggu aku Ichi, aku mau mi-num. ayo minum sama-sama." nada bicara rukia mulai ngelantur, kentara sekali kalau di sudah mabuk berat sekarang.

Rukia meminta Ichigo menemaninya kesalah satu bar di kawasan Karakura, dan langsung memesan beberapa botol Red Wine untuknya dan Ichigo. Tapi karna Ichigo tidak bisa meminum minuman keras itu, dia hanya menemani Rukia saja.

Ichigo sempat bingung, bagaimana wanita baik-baik dari klan Kuchiki itu bisa bersikap seperti sekarang. Minum-minuman keras sampai mabuk begitu. Rukia yang dikenal Ichigo ialah Rukia yang keras kepala serta polos. Sangat tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini, pasti Rukia benar-benar tertimpa masalah yang berat sekarang.

"Hey, kau sudah mabuk. Hentikan kegiatanmu itu." Ichigo kembali menyambar gelas yang yang sedang diminum Rukia saat dia tengah kebingungan dengan aksi gadis didepannya itu. Hal itu membuat minuman keras yang diminum Rukia tumpah mengenai dress ungu selututnya.

"Ichigo, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Protes Rukia marah dengan nada khas orang mabuknya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, jangan minum lagi. Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Bentak Ichigo sedikit kuat, berharap Rukia akan sedikit takut dengannya. Tapi Rukia malah tertawa kecil melihat aksinya itu.

"Ka..kau kenapa tertawa, ada yang lucu?" Ichigo mulai salah tingkah ditertawakan seperti itu oleh rukia.

Rukia memegang kedua sisi wajah Ichigo dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, membawa mata musim gugur itu terlena oleh violetnya. Hal ini sedikit membuat Ichigo gugup dan salah tingkah. "kau bodoh Ichi, otousan akan sangat marah kalau melihat putri tungalnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini" jawab Rukia masih dengan nada khas orang mabuknya.

Ichigo membenarkan perkataan Rukia, bahkan saat Rukia mabuk pun ia masih bisa berpikir lebih jauh dari pada Ichigo. Payah!.

"Yasudahlah, jadi kau mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo bingung, tapi yang ditanya malah tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Orang mabuk memang gampang sekali tidur.

"Hey cebol, bangun. Kau jangan tidur ditempat yang seperti ini." Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu rukia, mencoba membangunkannya.

Namun tampaknya cara itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil baginya, Rukia masih tertidur.

Ichigo tampak berpikir keras, dia binggung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Akhirnya dia menyimpulkan dia kesimpulan diotak kecilnya*plak*

Pertama bawa Rukia pulang kerumahnya yang jelas-jelas akan membuat Otousan Rukia marah besar pada putrinya itu karna mabuk-mabukan. atau kedua tinggalkan Rukia dan biarkan dia tidur di bar itu yang dengan jelas-jelas akan membuka kesempatan pada para lelaki hidung belang untuk mengoda wanita mabuk sepertinya. Keduanya sama jahatnya.

"Argght." Ichigo mengacak rambutnya, hal yang akan selalu dia lakukan ketika sedang kebingungan. "kurasa aku memilih pilihan ketiga, membawamu kerumahku."

* * *

Ichigo POV –still on Flashback-

Si cebol ini ternyata berat juga. Aku harus repot-repot menggendongnya dari Bar itu sampai rumahku karna dia tertidur pulas. Merepotkan sekali !.

Kriieek

Kubuka pintu kamarku masih dengan menggendongnya.

Lalu kututup kembali pintu itu. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati ranjangku dan membaringkan si cebol yang berat itu diatasnya.

Wajahnya memerah karna mabuk. Wajahnya juga tampak gelisah. Ia masih menggengam salah satu botol minuman keras di salah satu tangannya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata membawanya. Aku mengambil botol yang sekarang hanya berisi ¾ cairan didalamnya, lalu meletakannya di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rukia.

Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuatnya menjadi begini.

Mungkin aku bias menanyakan padanya besok.

Kutarik selimut putihku untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sepertinya dia kedinginan karna sekarang memang jepang sedang memasuki musim dingin.

Kuperhatikan sekali lagi wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu, dia manis kalau sedang diam begini, wajahnya lebih tenang. Ku singkirkan rambut-rambut halusnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebenarnya aku lelah dengan hubungan kami yang tidak kunjung membaik. Selalu berkelahi untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali akrab dengannya, menurutku dia cewek yang lumayan menarik walau sifatnya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah itu terkadang menyebalkan. Entah sejak kapan, ku rasa aku mulai tertarik dengannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, membuang jauh apa yang barusan kupikirkan. Bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta padanya. Dia itu kekasih Shiba Kaien, ketua osis yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Aku sudah tau kalau mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan meskipun sembunyi-sembunyi, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu semua. Tapi yang namanya bibir perempuan itu memang sangat canggih, hal tersebut tetap saja bocor.

Segeraku ambil botol minuman yang berada di meja kecil dan langsung ku teguk cepat. sekedar untuk kembali menjernihkan pikiranku dari si midget merepotkan ini.

"Yackk!" Rasanya tidak enak. Apasih namanya minuman ini.

Kulihat merek botol itu, astaga . inikan botol minuman yang dibawa Rukia tadi. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali meminumnya?

Aku terlalu sensitive dengan minuman ini, minum seteguk saja dan aku akan langsung mabuk berat, seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat merayakan pernikahan Matsumoto rangiku dan Ichimaru gin. Rangiku yang begitu mencintai sake, memaksa keras semua tamunya untuk minum bersamanya, tidak terkecuali aku, Dia memaksaku habis-habisan. Dan yang terjadi aku malah mabuk berat sehingga kehilangan kendali dan sukses besar mengacaukan pesta pernikahannya. Padahal aku hanya meminumnya beberapa teguk. Tubuhku ini benar-benar lemah terhadap alkohol.

Dan sekarang sepertinya efek buruk dari minuman sialan itu sudah mulai beraksi. Kepala ku jadi terasa berat dan berputar-putar. Lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan diriku di kamar Karin dan Yuzu.

Aku baru saja bersiap akan pergi meninggalkannya dikamarku, tapi tangan kecilnya lebih cepat menarik tangan kekarku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku juga Ichigo." Gumannya pelan, matanya sedikit terbuka, sepertinya dia sudah bangun sekarang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku juga sepertinya." Sambungnya pelan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya sekarang. Ditinggalkan siapa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu apa Rukia?" Tanya ku penasaran. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti hal apa yang membuat Rukia menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku tetap mempertahankan diriku dalam keadaan sadar untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah menarikku kearahnya, aku yang memang sedang tidak siap dengan tarikan mendadaknya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan ku yang baru saja berhubungan dengan alkohol, harus rela tertarik kearahnya, hampir saja aku menimpanya dengan tubuh besarku kalau saja aku tidak segera menahannya dengan kedua sikuku di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Apasih mau si pendek ini, aku baru saja akan meneriakinya atas perbuatannya ini, tapi begitu melihat mata violetnya berair ku buang jauh niat ku itu.

"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku juga kan?" Tanya memastikan. Ku tatap violet indahnya, seperti meminta jawab 'iya' dari ku. Arrgh, ini semua makin membuatku frustasi, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Rukia… aku-"

"Kumohon Ichigo, aku benci ditinggalkan." Potongnya cepat. Kurasa karna mabuk dia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Karna Rukia yang kukenal bukan yang lemah dan cengeng seperti ini.

"kumohon Ichi-hmmmp" Aku segera membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Jujur saja aku tidak suka melihatnya begini. Tapi hal ini malah membuatku yang lepas kendali, aku tidak bisa menghentikan aksi ciumanku di bibir Rukia, apalagi ciuman itu makin lama makin ganas dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas karna ternyata Rukia membalas ciuman ku itu. Kami baru menghentikannya ketika paru-paru ku sudah menjerit minta di isi oksigen. Nafas ku terengah-engah karna ciuman barusan. Kulihat dia juga sama sepertiku, wajahnya semakin merah dan itu membuatku semakin lepas kendali.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Rukia." Bisikku tepat ditelingannya, membuatnya sedikit mendesah karna nafasku yang menyapu telinganya, membuatku semakin gila karna desahannya itu. dia tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku untuknya. aku melanjutkan lagi aksi gilaku terhadapnya. Akal sehatku dikalahkan oleh nafsu. Aku bahkan samapai melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ku lakukan padanya.

_End of Flashback~_

TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Chapter duanya selesai juga.

Kilat lagi *bangga sama diri sendiri*

Nah sekarang semua uda pada taukan kenapa?

ternyata Ichi-nii itu PERVERT .

bias-bisanya memanfaatkan situasi pas Ruki-nee pas lagi mabuk.

Ayo tanggung jawab *nodongin silet ke Ichi*

Haha, sebenernya Greeny mau ngasih adegan Lemonnya. Cuman kala mengingat ini rate T dan Greeny yang uada keburu nosebleed parah deluan sebelum ngetiknya, dengan sangat terpaksa Greeny urukan niatnya.

Jadi buat para readers silahkan bayangin sendiri bagaimana kira-kira adegan panas mereka berdua, yang jelas masih sama-sama dengan keadaan mabuk yah *nosebleed lagi ngebayanginnya* *nyumpel idung pakek kapak–plak- maksud Greeny tissu*

Oke sekarang waktunya balas REVIEW~

Kegiatan paling paporit buat Greeny X3

**Chappystobery**

Makasih sudah mau repiu~

Emang sengaja Greeny buat ngegantung, tapi sekarang udah tahukan kenapa?

Ichi-nii PERVERT *dibankai Ichi*

Ini sudah update kilat.

Repiu lagi ya~

**Ruki Yagami**

Wah, jadi GR ficnya ditungguin sama Ruki-chan X3

Greeny betul-betul fav banget sama semua fic Ruki-chan. Apalagi yang 'Prince of the hell or the heaven'-nya

Haha, makasih sudah sempat-sempatin ngerepiu fic gaje ini Ruki-chan.

Ini sudah update, kilatkan. Greeny gituloh *muji dirisendiri*

Ditunggu ya reviewnya lagi~

**Ojou-chan**

Greeny juga gak tahu kenapa, mereka berdua memang mesum dari sananya *ditendang om tite karna menghina karakternya*

Iya, Greeny juga gak mauu Ichi pacaran sama Senna, mending sama Greeny *ditendang om tite –lagi-*

**IcHiki Aoi**

Ahh, jadi malu ceritanya dipuji-puji kayak gitu *dirajam karna sok punya malu*

Uda tahu kan kenapa mereka bisa berbuat kayak begitu. Ichi-nii benar2 pervert!

Ini sudah diupdate, review lagi~

**Cherrysakusasu**

Salam kenal jugaa~ *asik ada yang nagjak kenalan*

Greeny juga masih bingung, ntar bagusnya Ruki-nee dibuat hamil gak ya?

Menurut Cherry-can *boleh yah, Greeny panggil kayak gitu?* gimana? Bagusnya dibuat hamil gak?

Di fav? Makasii Cherry-chan *peluk-peluk* gak nyangka ada yang sudi juga buat nge-fav.

Ini sudah update, review lagi yah cherry-chan XD

**Qren**

Udah tau kan kenapa IchiRuki bisa berbuat gak senonoh kayak begitu *ditampar Ichiruki*

Greeny masih bingung, Ruki-nee dibuat hamil gak ya?

Kasih pendapat.

Tenang saja, inikan pairnya IchiRuki jadi pasti IchiRuki, kalau IchiSenna pasti bukan Greeny deh yang nulis ficnya.

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

Makasih sudah mampir merepiu~

Sekarang uda tahukan kenapa bisa begitu? Bagaimana pendapatnya?

Ini sudah update, repiu lagi~

**SoraHinase**

Makasih sudah mampir merepiu~

Ichi-nii yang ngelakuin itu pada Ruki-nee, tapi Ruki-nee mau-mau aja.

Kita laporkan saja pada Byakuya, biar cepat dikawinkan dua mahluk bejad ini *digebuk IchiRuki FC*

Ini sudah update, repiu lagi ya Sora-chan~

**Rio-Lucario**

Aiih, Rio-kun sok POLOS ! masa gak tau lagi ngapain *ditendang kebulan sama Rio-kun*

Maaf, typo emang gak pernah lepas dari fic Greeny, makasih sudah ngingetin. Greeny bakal lebih teliti.

Ini sudah update, repiu yaa~

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Kyaaa jadi tersipu malu dikatain ficnya keren*plak*

Makasiih *peluk-peluk*

Di fav lagi? *cengo*

Kyaa, senangnya. Tralala trilili.

Karna dikatain ficnya keren, Greeny jadi semangat updatenya. Ini udah update, kasih repiu lagi yaa~

**Kikoyoe aoi hinamori**

Makasih yoe chan udah mau dating merepiu fic abal-abal Greeny.

Ohyaa, wah memang yang namanya typo itu bikin RIBET. Okey, Greeny bakal lebih teliti lagi.

Greeny gak nyangka kalo Ichi bakal kalut gitu pas denger Yoe-chan mau bikin HitsuRuki rate M.

Hahaha Ichi itu ternyta beneran bodoh, menang rambut orens doing *digetok Ichi pakai kapak-oh noo!-*

Ini sudah update kilat kan? Haha karna banyak yang repiu, semangat ngetik jadi mencuat walaupun punggung pegal seharian di depan kompi.

Repiu lagii~

**Ochibi4me**

SERATUS rupiah buat kamu !

Iya, ceritanya sih begitu. Mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk.

Kenapa?

Sekarang udah tahukan kenapa?

Apakah masih P.E.N.A.S.A.R.A.N ?

Haha

Ini sudah update, repiuu lagi yaa *kedip-kedip*

**De'as Marshal**

Benarkah keren? Sukurdeh kalau ada yang suka *berlimpahan air mata*

Iya, Ichi harus tanggung jawab, atau Greeny lapor Byakuya ntar, biar di bankai sama mas byakuya.

Sekarang de'as uda tahu kan kenapa bisa begitu~

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Ini sudah update kilat, oleh karna itu kasih repiu lagi ya de'as-chan *sok akrab*

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

Iya, perbuatan mereka betul-betul tidak patut dicontoh.

Tapi sebenernya Ichi itu emang suka sama ruki kok, tapi gak mau ngaku aja gitu.

Greenya gak tau, apakah chapter ini sudah lebih seru atau tidak.

Semoga bisa memuaskan *loh?*

Kasih repiu lagi yaa~

**Yuri**

Wah, senang ada yang penasaran juga sama kelanjutannya~

Ini sudah update, jadi wajib kasih komentar lagi yaa~

**Ruki ruu mikan head**

Makasih ruu, udah dating merepiuu~

Iya, Greeny juga nangis darah baca chap 423 nya.

Sadis banget !

Akang TITE tak berperasaan, memisahkan IchiRuki seenak jidatnya *ditendang bang TITE*

Tapi itu bukan Chap terakhir kan?

Ahh, fic ini adakan berkat adanya bang TITE yang buat komik BLEACH .

Jadi fic Greeny belum ada apa-apanya loh ruu.

Chap ini kasih repiuu juga yah ruu~

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Makasih sudah dating mereview~

Apakah penasarannya sudah hilang di libas chap kedua ini?

Greeny harap begitu.

Kalau soal Ichi yang pacaran sama Senna mungkin akan kita bahas di Chap selanjutnya. Soalnya Greeny gak mungkin akan membuat fic dengan pair selain IchiRuki.

Ini sudah update, kasih repiu lagi yaa~

Fiuuhhh~

Selesai jugaa akhirnya.

Oiya, banyak yang Tanya apakah Ruki bakal hamil atau enggak.

Greeny juga masih bingung jawabannya apa.

Kalau menurut readers bagusnya bagaimana?

Yasudaah, kalau begitu kita sudahi aja fic yang satu ini.

Maaf kalau misalnya masih fic Greeny masih jelek dan abal-abal.

Tapi kalau moleh, kasih Review lagi yah.

Biar ada penyemangat ngetik chap selanjutnya gituu.

Haha.

See you at the next chap.

"**REVIEW PLEASEE"**


	3. Chapter 3

hay minna~

akhirnya chap 3 nya update juga.

iyeeeyy *nabur bunga 7 rupa, padahal updatenya telat*

yasudah, SELAMAT MENIKMATI !

**jangan lupa nanti kasih review yah, karna itu sangat teramat ditunggu dan dinantikan C;**

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

its start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy

Main Pair: IchiRuki

Rate : T (teens only)

* * *

Rukia POV.

Aku memandang kosong bayanganku yang memantul dari cermin besar didalam kamar mandi Ichigo.

Banyak sekali bekas _kissmark_ disana, disekujur tubuhku. Bercak merah yang akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkannya, bercak merah yang menandakan kepemilikan seseorang atas tubuhku dan bercak merah itu diberikan oleh seorang- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo? Hmm yah.

Pikiranku kembali runyam karena nama itu. Yah, tadi pagi aku harus sudah menemukan diriku yang harus berada satu ranjang dengannya.

Aku memang tidak mengingat secara pasti apa yang sudah kami perbuat semalaman, tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi diantara kami.

"Haaaaah." Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, sesuatu yang selalu aku lakukan kalau sedang panik seperti sekarang.

Jari-jari kecilku menyentuh salah satu bekas _kissmark_ yang bersarang dileherku. yah, bagian itu memang paling banyak dihuni bercak-bercak merah itu. baju terusan bermodel V neck yang ku kenakan, malah semakin mempertontonkan semua bekas kissmark yang diberikan Ichigo padaku.

"Sial, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

* * *

Aku berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih menuruni anak tangga Rumah Ichigo. Jujur saja, bagian bawahku terlebih selangkanganku masih agak perih kalau dipaksakan untuk berjalan, apalagi harus menuruni anak tangga seperti sekarang. Sial !

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas mandiku di kamar mandi Ichigo.

Ichigo bilang kalau aku sudah selesai, dia menungguku untuk sarapan dibawah. Cukup aneh rasanya melihat perubahan sikapnya itu. Padahal biasanya kami akan selalu berkelahi kalau sudah berdekatan, apalagi kalau harus berduaan. Tapi tadi dia bersikap seolah-olah seperti seorang emm- suami mungkin.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi dan aku akan sampai dilantai dasar rumahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai Rukia?" Tiba-tiba ichigo muncul dari balik tembok besar yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang makannya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, ya." Jawabku singkat. Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku masih canggung kalau harus berhadapan dengannya sekarang, setelah apa yang kami perbuat semalam. Ughh, aku tidak betah kalau harus seperti ini.

"Ichigo, terimakasih atas bajunya." Kulihat dia melirik kearahku sebentar lalu kembali pada aktifitasnya membersihkan meja makan.

"Tak masalah, untung saja kau kecil, jadi baju Yuzu masih muat untukmu." Aku tidak tahu kalimatnya barusan itu memuji atau malah menyindir, tapi yasudahlah aku malas memikirkannya.

Ichigo memang meminjamkanku baju Yuzu, karena dress ungu yang ku pakai kemarin sangat pekat bau alkoholnya. Kalau aku tetap memakai pakaian itu, bisa-bisa otousan akan tahu kalau semalam aku ini mabuk. Hiiy, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Apa yang akan diperbuat otousan kalau tahu semalam aku mabuk. Mungkin dalam jangka beberapa hari teman-teman sekolahku akan segera menghadiri pemakamanku.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berbuat begitu, bersikap seperti wanita liar, mabuk-mabukan dan melakukan hal kotor dengan seorang pria yang notabene nya bukan suamiku. Kepalaku masih terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Lebih baik lupakan saja, anggap itu semua tidak pernah terjadi, memikirkannya juga hanya akan menimbulkan rasa menyesal yang luar biasa.

Ditinggalkan Kaien betul-betul sudah membuatku terpuruk. Jujur, aku baru sekali itu merasakan perasaan menjijikan bernama 'patah hati' itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat saat itu. Sudahlah, aku malas kalau harus mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, _toh_ aku juga sudah bertekat melupakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa masih melamun, kau tidak mau sarapan?" Suara Ichigo barusan sukses menarikku paksa dari dunia khayalku, kembali kedunia nyata.

"Ahh, iya." Aku langsung menarik kursi disebelah Ichigo. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya, yah kalau saja ini bisa disebut sarapan, karena kami sarapan tepat pukul dua belas siang. Aku juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama, Mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan segera mengolesinya dengan selai mmm- Strawberry?.

"Ichigo?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ahh, bukan kau. Maksudku selainya." Aku menunjuk selai strawberry itu kepadanya. Sepertinya dia mengira kalau aku memanggilnya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, katakan dengan jelas _midget_."

"Salahmu sendiri, punya nama aneh begitu. Dan jangan pernah lagi mengataiku _midget_ stroberi oranye"

"Apa katamu cebol?" Dia meletakan kembali roti tawarnya. Dan mulai menatapku menantang sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah, bisakah kau tidak berisik dirumah orang lain heh?" Jawabku ngawur lalu mulai mengoleskan selai strawberry itu diatas roti tawar ku. Syukurlah dia masih bersikap seperti biasanya padaku, karena aku kurang nyaman dengan sikapnya yang sok perhatian seperti tadi pagi, meskipun ku akui aku sedikit menyukai sisi baiknya itu. Heh? Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih? Kurasa aku masih dipengaruhi alkohol sekarang.

"Ka-KAU !. HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. BUKAN KAU MIDGET. INI RU-MAH-KU !" Teriaknya kencang, tidak terima dengan ucapan ku barusan.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Kulihat sepertinya dia frustasi dengan tanggapanku yang diam saja, seolah tidak mendengarkan teriakan nyaringnya barusan. Aku malas kalau harus ribut dengannya sekarang.

Aku memilih melanjutkan sarapanku, aku belum pernah sarapan dirumah orang lain sebelumnya, apalagi dirumah mahluk yang notabenenya 'musuh' ku sendiri. Rasanya agak canggung juga. Tapi yasudahlah, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Ku lihat dia menatapku aneh, aku tidak mengerti maksud tatapannya itu. Aku baru saja akan memasukan potongan roti tawar terakhirku kedalam mulutku sampai-

"Hmm, Rukia. Tentang kejadian semalam-"

Uhhkh !

HEBAT ! Perkataan tiba-tibanya itu hampir saja membuatku mati tersedat Roti karena mendengarnya. Ichigo segera menyodorkanku air putih untuk membantu memperlancar masuknya roti melalui rongga tenggorokanku.

Sial, kenapa harus di ingat lagi olehnya sih?. Wajahku langsung panas karena mengingat apa saja yang mungkin kami lakukan semalam. Arghh kurasa aku akan mimisan sekarang. Hey, kenapa aku harus membayangkan hal itu? Arrgh, hentikan pikiran kotor mu itu Rukia !

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, membuang jauh pikiran-pikiran kotor itu dari otakku. Dasar bodoh !

Setelah selesai dari ketersedakan dan pikiran kotorku. aku kembali menatapnya, memintanya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung, dan sepertinya dia mengerti dengan isyarat yang dipancarkan kedua mataku.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dulu, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus karena ku tadi.

"Tentang kejadian semalam, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat semalam padamu, tubuhku ini terlalu lemah terhadap alkohol. Maafkan aku Rukia." Dia menatapku dalam, sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimat berikutnya.

"Aku tahu kalau permintaan maafku tidak akan merubah keadaan, aku tetap sudah merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya kau jaga dengan baik-baik, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diperuntukan untukku. Jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang telah ku perbuat padamu. Aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku. Percayalah." Dia melepaskan senyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa, hatiku agak tenang mendengar kalimatnya barusan, tidak tahu tenang untuk apa. Ada rasa hangat yang mulai mengalir dari dalam tubuhku. Aku juga jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena senyum kecilnya itu. Perkataan dan senyumnya barusan benar-benar membuatnya seperti pria dewasa sekarang, bukan anak SMA yang masih ingusan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Ichigo, aku yang salah karena sudah menyeretmu seenaknya kedalam masalahku. Jadi tidak ada hal yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan kepadaku." Balasku, aku memberinya senyuman kecil juga diakhir kalimatku, untuk mempertegas kepadanya kalau aku baik-baik saja, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau tahu, meski mabuk aku masih dapat mengingat janji terakhirku padamu, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri, dan aku pasti akan menepati janji ku itu."

JLEB !

Wajahku panas sekarang, aku yakin pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat saat ini, tiba-tiba saja aku menginggat saat aku menangis meraung-raung padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendirian, bersikap seperti gadis cengeng yang rapuh dihadapannya. aku memaksanya berjanji padaku. Arghht, kenapa harus teringat lagi, padahal baru tadi pagi aku pasang niat untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan. kau tahu aku sedang dipengaruhi alkohol saat itu. Jadi kata-kataku padamu saat itu semua dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Kau tidak perlu menanggapi janjimu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hah? Aku menatapnya heran. Apa maksudnya?

Kurasa dia mengerti maksud tatapan ku padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku ini pria baik-baik. Pria baik-baik itu akan selalu menepati janjinya dan akan bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya."

Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataanya, aku masih kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Jadi aku memilih melanjutkan kembali sarapan siangku ini.

"Boleh aku tahu alasan kenapa kau semalam mabuk Rukia?" Pertanyaan Ichigo barusan sukses menghentikan aktifitas tanganku. Aku tidak jadi memakan roti yang jaraknya sekarang hanya beberapa senti dari mulutku, lalu melihatnya dengan tatapan 'tolong-jangan-tanyakan-itu-sekarang-baka'.

"Bisakah berhenti bersikap seperti tukang gosip yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, strobery?" Ujarku ketus, sambil melumat roti tawar dengan selai strawberry ku yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau ini, aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkanmu." Katanya cepat. Apa mengkhawatirkan ku? Sejak kapan dia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Sepertinya dia masih mabuk sekarang.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mak-maksudku aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau-" Dia mulai kehilangan kata-katanya, lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya, yang aku tahu pasti kalau itu tidak gatal sekarang. Dia hanya grogi. Apa yang membuatnya grogi begini?

"Maksudku, karena kau- sudahlah, kita ini kan teman. Jadi tidak salahkan kalau aku ini mengkhawatirkan mu." Kata-katanya mulai ngelantur. Teman katanya? Sejak kapan?

aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil disudut bibirku "Sejak kapan kita berteman?" Nadaku bicaraku seolah mengejek. "Bukannya kita tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, kita ini tidak cocok. Ingat, kau itu menganggapku musuhmu jeruk. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa berteman."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita."balasnya ketus

aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataannya lagi, suasana kembali hening. Sampai beberapa menit.

"Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu betul-betul sebagai seorang musuhku Rukia. Bagaimana, sudah mau cerita?" Katanya tiba-tiba dan sukses membuatku hampir tersedat air putih yang sedang kuminum. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga tingkat maksimum milikku, mencari bau kebohongan darinya. Oh tidak. Sepertinya dia serius dengan kata-katanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk sesaat. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini sekarang Ichigo? Aku masih belum bisa untuk menceritakan hal itu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu sampai bisa menceritakan hal itu padaku."

Aku hanya menanggapi perkataanya dengan senyuman kecil. Suasana kembali hening. Kami sibuk dengan roti masing-masing.

"Ichigo, bisa aku pulang sekarang?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tunggu sebentar."

Normal POV.

Ichigo berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, lalu dengan sigap menarik jaket putihnya yang tergeletak dimeja kecil disamping ranjangnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, ia segera berjalan keluar sampai sudut matanya menangkap bercak darah diatas seprei putih polosnya yang tergeletak berantakan diatas ranjangnya. Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya pelan, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjangnya dan segera menutupi bagian yang terkena bercak darah tersebut. Dia merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal seburuk itu pada Rukia, tidak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu, merebut keperawanan Rukia seenaknya.

"Maaf Rukia." Ujarnya lirih, lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Rukia POV.

"Hey cebol, kau ini kenapa lama sekali jalannya." Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang menghadapku yang sekarang sudah tertinggal jauh darinya.

"Kau itu yang jalannya terlalu cepat BODOH" Protes ku yang tak terima dengan perkataan Ichigo barusan. Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku lambat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selangkanganku ini masih sangat perih akibat kejadian semalam, itu untuk pertama kalinya bagiku, wajar saja kalau aku masih merasa perih dibagian bawahku. Dengan keadaan yang sehat saja aku masih harus kepayahan mengikuti langkahnya yang besar-besar, apalagi kalau dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang. Bodoh !

Ku lihat Ichigo mulai memutar kembali langkahnya menuju kearahku, lalu memperhatikan langkahku yang agak tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa denganmu cebol?" Tanyanya penasaran, dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku sekarang. Aku agak mendongakan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat wajahnya yang berselisih jauh dari wajahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini sedang kenapa-napa jeruk." Balasku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berjalan sewajar mungkin, tapi kurasa itu percuma.

"Rukia." Kurasakan ada tangan besar yang menarik tangan kecil ku sehingga mau tidak mau aku jadi tertarik kebelakang, mengikuti arah tarikan tersebut. Dan tarikan kuat itu membuat bagian bawah tubuhku terasa makin perih.

"AWW, apa-apaan kau jeruk. Sakit." Rintihku pelan, begitu aku lihat ternyata Ichigo yang menarik tanganku. Aku langsung menarik tanganku paksa dari tangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, cara jalan mu itu aneh cebol!"

"Sudah aku katakan pada mu AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA JERUK. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kau." Bentakku tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

Hey, tatapan macam apa itu? Dia menatapku tidak percaya dan- kasian?

Aku benci kalau harus dikasihani begitu.

"Kaki mu terkilir ya?" Uugh, dia ini tuli ya, akukan sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dia langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa kedua kaki ku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan mesum?" Aku langsung mengambil inisiatif mundur beberapa langkah, ketika salah satu tangannya mencengkram kuat kaki kiriku.

"Aku tidak mesum _midget_, aku hanya ingin memeriksa kakimu. Karena ku lihat cara jalanmu itu aneh sekali sekarang."

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau itu peduli pada ku Ichigo!" Sia !, kenapa aku harus meneriakinya begitu, aku tahu maksudnya itu baik tapi-. Harusnya aku berterimakasih karena dia sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, argh sial. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini. Pikiran ku benar-benar kacau.

"…" Ichigo kembali berdiri, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang uught! sulit sekali untuk diartikan, sepertinya dia- terluka?

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap _hazel_nya. Sampai kulihat kakinya sudah kembali berjalan menjauhiku. Baru beberapa langkah, dan dia berhenti kembali.

"Rukia, ku rasa ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah bersikap seolah-olah peduli padamu, aku- benar-benar peduli padamu." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu lancar darinya, membuatku sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku keatas, melihat punggungnya yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Aku merasa bersalah sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak padanya sekarang.

"Ichigo-" Aku berusaha mengejar langkahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Huh, apanya yang 'benar-benar peduli padaku?'.

Aku berusaha mempercepat jalanku untuk mengejar langkahnya

"Ichi- AKKH!" Gawat, aku mengejarnya terlalu cepat dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Bagian bawah tubuhku semakin panas karena aksiku ini.

Kulihat ia berbalik kearahku, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bodoh, mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja. Dia berjalan mendekati ku kembali.

"Selangkanganku masih sakit bodoh. Makanya aku agak kesulitan berjalan." argh, kenapa harus kukatakan padanya tentang hal ini, bodoh bodoh bodoh !

Dapat kurasakan wajahku panas sekarang, pasti warnanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sial !

"Aa- kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih?" Kulirik pipinya juga menyemburkan semburat merah sama seperti ku.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang seperti ini padamu."

Dia sama sekali tidak merespon, hanya menatap kebawah, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Aku hanya bisa memainkan jariku pada ujung baju yang ku kenakan sekarang, menahan rasa malu yang rasanya sampai ke kepalaku.

SRET !

Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mengambil posisi jongkok dihadapanku, membuatku sedikit terkejut dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Naiklah" Katanya singkat, tanpa menoleh kearahku yang sedang memasang tampang bingung sekarang.

"Hah, a-apa?" Tanyaku memastikan, cukup bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Aku yakin kau belum tuli _midget_. naiklah kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumahmu." Jawabnya memeperjelas.

Aku hanya diam menanggapi jawabannya barusan. Sampai dia berbalik menatapku sekarang.

"Naik secara baik-baik dan terhormat, atau kupaksa heh?" Tanyanya tajam.

Apa? Apa-apaan mau si jeruk ini. Dia mau menolong atau mau merampok sekarang? Kenapa pakai acara pemaksaan begitu?

"Apa maks- KYAAA." Aku belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatku, dia sudah menarikku paksa ke punggungnya. Apa-apaan si jeruk ini.

"Ugh, walau pendek, ternyata kau berat juga."

"Jeruk, maumu apa heh? Turunkan aku sekarang JUGA!" Teriakku tepat ditelinganya. Rasakan itu, pasti sakit.

"Hey cebol, bisa tidak jangan berteriak tepat ditelingaku, kau bisa membuatku tuli seketika." Protesnya tidak terima, tangan kanannya memegangi telinga kanannya tempat dimana aku baru saja meneriakinya. Hal ini membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan di punggungnya, karena sekarang dia hanya menopang tubuh ku dengan satu tangan,tangan kiri pula. Karena merasa dalam posisi terancam, aku reflek memeluk lehernya kencang, dan menenggelamkan kepalaku antara leher dan pundaknya.

"Kyaa, hati-hati kau dalam menggendongku jeruk. Aku bisa jatuh." Protesku tak terima. Ku dengar dia menertawaiku sekarang. Sialan kau jeruk

"Rasakan itu nona Kuchiki, itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah berbuat kasar pada tuan Kurosaki ini." Tawanya makin menggelegar karena melihat ketidak beredayaanku sekarang.

"Tuan Kurosaki apanya, kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu jeruk." Aku menjambak rambut orensnya cukup kuat, cukup untuk membuat dia berteriak kesakitan sekarang.

"AWWW, hentikan midget, aku bisa jatuh nanti." Dia masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya sekarang. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli, aku makin menarik rambutnya kuat.

"Katakan 'Kuchiki Rukia-sama yang terhormat, aku maafkan atas segala perbuatanku padamu ya, aku ini memang seorang jeruk bodoh' ayo cepat katakan seperti itu." Paksaku padanya

"Tidak mau, cuiih. Lebih bagus mati saja dari pada memanggilmu dengan cara menjijikan begitu."

"Apa katamu jeruk?" Aku makin kuat menarik rambut orensnya. "Ayo cepat katakan."

"Oke, baiklah" Haha, akhirnya dia kalah juga setelah sekian lama aku menyiksanya begini. Ternyata gampang sekali membuat si kepala oranye ini bertekuk lutut.

"Kuchiki Rukia aku mint-"

"Mana embel-embel 'sama' nya? Jeruk?"

"Apaa? Mck. Baiklah." dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Meski tidak terlihat olehku, aku tahu pasti sekarang dia sudah memasang tampang jengkel bodohnya itu, haha seandainya aku membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen-momen seperti sekarang ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama yang terhormat, maafkan aku!" Dia mengucapkan semuanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. akhirnya dia mengalah juga, tapi kenapa nada bicaranya cepat sekali begitu, bahkan telinggaku tidak dapat menangkap jelas dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Kenapa bicara cepat sekali seperti itu, kau ini serius tidak?"

"Sudah hentikan, cepat lepaskan rambutku pendek!" Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah benar-benar emosi. Yasudahlah, lepaskan saja. "Yah, karena aku nona Kuchiki Rukia yang baik, jadi aku lepas." Kataku dengan memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

Suasana kembali hening. aku masih tetap mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, takut kalau-kalau si jeruk busuk ini akan melemparku disaat aku lengah sedikit saja. Ichigo masih terus saja melewati jalan menuju rumahku. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan punggungnya, kenapa luas sekali? Beda sekali dengan punggungku. Haaaa, oiya, Ichigokan laki-laki. Pantas saja.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai menyenderkan kepalaku pada punggung luasnya. Kenapa begitu nyaman disini. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, meresapi aroma shampoo yang menguap dari rambutnya, hah? Wangi- strawberry?, rambutnya jeruk tapi aromanya strawberry. Aneh !

"Hoi pedek, kau tertidur ya? Aneh se-"

"Aku lelah jeruk, jangan ganggu aku!." Potongku cepat .

"Kau ini. yang mengganggu itu kan kau !"

Aku malas membalas perkataanya, aku sudah begitu nyaman sekarang. Biarkan saja si jeruk mengoceh sendiri. Aku lelah sekarang.

* * *

Normal POV.

"Cebol" Ichigo berusaha membangunkan mahluk yang dari 10 menit yang lalu sudah tertidur di punggungnya, begitu langkahnya terhenti didepan rumah megah yang kelihatan nyaman dan asri itu. Banyak dikanan kiri rumah itu ditanam berbagai macam tanaman hias yang menambah keindahan rumah bergaya jepang itu.

"Pendek, bangun kau. Sudah sampai." Sepertinya Ichigo mulai putus asa membangunkannya.

Semua julukan-julukan yang biasanya bisa membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk membangunkannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja seperti sedang mendapat petunjuk dari langit, dia mengembangkan senyumnya, lebih tepatnya mulai menyeringai. Sepertinya ide yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya akan cukup berguna dalam upaya membangunkan si cebol itu dari punggungnya.

"Rukia, bangun atau ku cium kau." Ancamnya cukup kuat, membuat gadis kecil yang bertengger di punggungnya harus tertarik kembali kedunia nyata dari dunia mimpinya.

BLETAAK !

"ARGH!"

"Mesuuuuuuuuum, berani-beraninya kau mengambil kesempatan saat orang sedang lemah, ku hajar kau."

"Apa-apaan kau ini, KEPALAKU SAKIT." Protes Ichigo, tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar yang baru didapatnya barusan.

"Apa-apaan aku ini? Kau itu yang apa-apaan mesum." Rukia mulai memasang tampang pembunuh ala keluarga Kuchiki sekarang.

"Sekarang cepat turunkan aku." teriak Rukia kencang ditelinga Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu kembali menutup telinganya.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan menurunkanmu cebol, kau berat." Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Rukia lagi, Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan gadis itu dari punggungnya, membuat Rukia kehilangan keseimbangannya karena belum begitu siap dilepaskan dari tempatnya semula secara tiba-tiba begitu oleh manusia jeruk didepannya, hampir saja dia akan jatuh menimpa salah satu tanaman hias kaa-sannya yang memang sengaja diletakkan di daerah pagar rumahnya tapi ternyata gerak reflek Ichigo lebih cepat, tangannya langsung menarik kencang tangan Rukia kearahnya, membuat tubuh mereka berdua merapat sekarang.

Wajah Rukia langsung jatuh tepat di dada bidang Ichigo, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah karna kejadian ini, belum lagi tangannya yang digenggam kencang oleh Ichigo dan dilingkarkan kebelakang pinggang cowok beramput orens tersebut.

"Hey kau, hati-hati kalau menurunkanku, hampir saja kau membuatku celaka jeruk." Rukia mulai meneriaki pemuda dihadapannya itu, lalu mulai memberi jarak anatar dirinya dan Ichigo. Merasa tak terima Ichigo mulai membela dirinya

"Kau ini, Aku sudah menolongmu. setidaknya berterimaksihlah padaku, bukannya meneriaki ku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu menolongku kalau kau menurunkanku dengan hati-hati JERUK."

"Bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap manis seperti perempuan pendek, jangan terus menerus meneriaki orang sesuka hatimu. Kalau begini, mana ada yang mau dengan wanita kasar sepertimu."

Rukia benar-benar emosi sekarang, dia tidak terima Ichigo mengatainya seperti itu. Bersikap manis didepan laki-laki sekarang baginya sama halnya dengan menginjak harga dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu semua brengsek dimatanya. mereka hanya akan memandangmu lemah jika saja kau bersikap manis pada mereka. Yah, dia sudah pernah mengalaminya, dia sudah berusaha susah payah merubah kepribadiannya agar laki-laki yang dicintainya menganggapnya itu wanita manis, dia rela memainkan sandiwara terus menerus agar laki-laki yang dicintainya tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Dia selalu bicara manis, sopan dan bahkan terkesan manja yang nyatanya bukanlah dirinya sendiri, tapi demi laki-laki itu dia melakukan semuanya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Kemarin, laki-laki itu sukses besar menghancurkan hatinya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Mencampakkannya begitu saja, dengan alasan 'muak'?. Alasan konyol macam apa itu !

Rukia sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Ichigo, hanya memberikannya tatapan maut mematikannya lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut orange itu kedalam rumahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi gerak reflek Ichigo lebih cepat. Menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya sekarang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, tangannya langsung sigap menarik tangan Rukia, sehingga membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti oleh ulahnya

"Lepas." hanya kata itu yang Rukia katakan. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sekali kalau gadis ini sedang dalam emosi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo, dia sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pegangannya apalagi melepaskannya. Dia tahu pasti kalau saja dia melakukan hal bodoh itu, Rukia pasti sudah pergi dari hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku mau masuk kedalam Rumah ku Jeruk, lepaskan aku." Rukia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak melepaskan emosinya sekarang, itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya saja.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti orang tuamu menanyakan soal ketidak pulanganmu kemarin?" Tanya Ichigo Khawatir.

"Soal itu akan kuurus sendiri, kau pulanglah." Jawab Rukia enteng, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dipertanyakan oleh Ichigo. Dia berusa melepaskan genggaman Ichigo dari tangannya, namun Ichigo masih menahannya kuat.

"Aku ikut."

"Hah untuk apa?" Rukia bingung apa yang ada dalam pikiran mahluk oranye dihadapannya dia apa mengikutinya pulang?

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu bertanggung jawab sendiri atas semua ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas semua." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Rukia benar-benar bingung dibuat Ichigo, dia menaikan salah satu alisnya, menandakan kalau dia masih kurang atau sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo barusan. Memangnya apa yang akan dipertanggung jawabkan Ichigo dirumahnya.

"Mmm, maksudku, te-tentang kejadian kemarin. Kau yakin akan menjelaskannya sendirian pada orang tuamu?" Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan pertanyaan kembali, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi keraguan.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda dihadapannya itu. 'dia bisa bodoh begini karena makan apa sih?' batin Rukia.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar jeruk Bodoh yah Ichigo. kau pikir aku akan dengan bodohnya mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau semalam aku telah tidur denganmu heh?" tentu saja tidak, Rukia tentu tidak akan mengatakan hal konyol itu pada orangtuanya, itu sama saja dengan memasukan dirinya kedalam jurang dalam yang sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Dia sudah memikirkan rencananya matang-matang tadi pagi. Dia akan berdalih kalau dia semalaman menginap dirumah Inoue, karena ada tugas mendadak yang membuatnya tidak bisa pulang. Sedangkan _handphone_ nya ia tinggalkan dikamarnya. Ia tahu walaupun orang tuanya akan memarahinya karena tidak disiplin dalam bertindak, menginap dirumah orang lain sembarangan, tanpa meminta izin kedua orang tuanya. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus dimarahi orang tuanya karena telah tidur dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan suaminya.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar jawaban Rukia, benar juga. Kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Untuk apa Rukia dengan bodohnya mengatakan kalau dia telah tidur dengan laki-laki semalaman kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Ichigo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Rukia, tapi sebuah suara bariton bernada dingin terlebih dahulu mendahulinya.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu barusan Rukia?" Rukia dan Ichigo sama sama terkejut dengan kehadiran suara tersebut diantara mereka. Mereka langsung membalikan tubuh masing-masing mencari sumber suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Rukia. Dan-

"Kau tidur dengan pemuda ini semalam?"

GLEK ! Rukia menelan ludahnya paksa, mendapati pria berwajah datar yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari hadapannya sekarang.

"O..oo OTOUSAN !"

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga.

Gomen minna updatenya telat. Padahal ini fic uda selesai dari minggu lalu loh. Greeny jadi semangat ngetiknya karena banyak yang review fic greeny yang ini, jadi terharu.

Tapi dikarenakan tikus sialan yang dengan lancangnya menggigiti mouse greeny tercinta sampai putus T.T

jadinya harus tunggu samapai otousan greeny beli mouse baru, baru bisa update.

Belum lagi komputer greeny yang lagi kemasukan firus jahanam yang dengan bejadnya membuat fic **the-exBOYFRIEND** yang chap 4 kehapus dari tempatnyaa~ arght, betapa malasnya buat ngetik itu fic lagi.

Beginilah nasip author yang kalo malas buat selalu menscan virus dari komputernya sehabis mencolokan sembang FD ke sana.

Oiiya, reviewnya greeny balesin di PM aja ya~

Ini balasan review buat yang ga login

**De'as Marshal**

Makasih sudah review~

Haha, lebih baik kita Tanya ke Ichii-nii aja, dia itu pacarnya senna atau greeny mah GAK RELA !

Oke, pokoknya baca terus yah chap ini, biar semuanya pada jelas.

Hehe, kan ga enak kalau dibocorin deluan.

Ini sudah update loh, review lagii yaa~

Gomen gak kilat,

**Ichiru**

haha, iya ntar greeny pertibangin dulu deh . bagusnya dibuat hamil atau enggak.

masih bingung sih.

ini sudah update, maaf yah gak kilat. jangan salahkan greeny. salahkan tikus itu *nunjuk2 tikus yang uda makanin kabel mouse greeny*

review lagi yaa~

**Qren**

makasih sudah revieew~

greeny setujuu ! hehe

ini sudah update, review lagi yaa~

**Ruki**

makasih sudah revieew~

gak hamilpun ichigo bakal tanggung jawab kok. tenang sajaa.

wuiih ganas yah, pakek acara ngancam om tite. tp greeny dukung -?-

ini sudah update, review lagi yaa~

**chappystrobery**

makasih sudah review~

iya, ayo berjuang nyingkirin senna sama-sama -?-

ini sudah update, gomen gak kilat.

review lagi yaa~

**Yurisa-Shirany males **

makasih sudah revieeew

ichigo sih emang untuk rukia dari sononya. haha

ntar kita ke pestanya bareng yah XD *kalo juga diundang*

review lagi yaa yurisa-chan C;

Kurosaki Hiru

hah, benarkah? *mata berkaca-kaca*

makasih Hiru-san

ini sudah update, boleh minta review lagii?

**Yuri**

makasih udah revieew yuri-chan

sekarang masih penasaran?

gak lagi kan. hehe

soal reaksi mas byaku pas tahu semua itu kita lihat di chap depan yaa

ini sudah update loh, review lagi yaa yuri-chan C;

**Dark n Light**

wah, senang kalian mampir juga ke fic greeny yang ini *cium-cium dark n light*

dark : ternyata memang yang seperti ini cerita favoritmu dark. kalau soal lemonj atau jeruk nipis atau apalah itu namanya, greeny belum mahir sama yang begituan. tapi bakal berusaha kok -?-

light : dark, lihat ini. kau buat light samapi pundung gitu.

light, jangan marah yah. anikimu memang payah.

woii kalian berdua, ini sudah update lohh, review lagi yaaa~

nah, selesai juga.

sudah ahh, gak tahu mau bilang apa lagi.

yang penting

**REVIEW YAAH MINNA~**

karena cuman itu yang buat greeny semangat 45 buat terus ngapdet fic tak seberapa ini.

ja ne-

REVIEW PLEASEE~


	4. Chapter 4

Alohaaaaa~

greeny back.

Kencengkan updatenya? Hihihi

Semangat greeny lagi berapi-api nih buat nulis fic.

Kepikiran buat fic baru malah *plak, punya dua aja terbengkalai*

Hihi.

Gak pakek basa-basi. Cekitdot !

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy

Main Pair: IchiRuki

Rate : T (teens only)

* * *

"Apa maksud kata-katamu barusan Rukia?" Rukia dan Ichigo sama sama terkejut dengan kehadiran suara tersebut diantara mereka. Mereka langsung membalikan tubuh masing-masing mencari sumber suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Rukia. Dan-

"Kau sudah tidur dengan pemuda ini semalam?"

GLEK ! Rukia menelan ludahnya paksa, mendapati pria berwajah datar yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari hadapannya sekarang.

"O..oo OTOU-SAN!"

* * *

Rukia POV.

Aku menghentikan langkah kecilku dihadapan pintu besar ber cat ungu yang sisi depannya bertempelkan poster chappy 'si kelinci' dan dibawahnya terpampang jelas kata-kata yang menggabung menjadi satu kalimat 'RUKIA ROOM'.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, ku buka perlahan kamar kecilku itu. Aku rindu sekali dengan ruangan ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusup masuk kedalamnya, kemudian sesegera mungkin menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang dengan seprei bercorak polkadot merah jambu dan unggu tua itu, mencoba berbagi berat badan dengan ranjangku. Aku berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, lalu mencoba menutup mata beriris violetku, mencoba memasuki dimensi lain bernama 'mimpi' yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan dan menarik dari kehidupanku sekarang.

Tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengistirahatkan diriku, pikiranku masih saja bermain dengan kejadian tak terduga beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup keras untuk tidur, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu sukses membuat pikiranku tidak bisa beristirahat karena memikirkannya.

Argh, sialan!

* * *

_Flasback~_

Rukia POV.

SIAL!, kurasa tidak adalagi yang mampu menggambarkan suasana kehidupanku sejak kemarin selain kata SIAL.

Pertama dicampakkan Kaien, kedua mabuk dan tidur dengan Ichigo, dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, otousanku sendiri. Argh! Kalau saja Doraemon itu benar-benar adanya, bukan hanya cerita fiksi belaka, ku rasa aku sudah akan bersujud padanya minta dibukakan pintu kemana saja agar aku bisa lari dari sini sekarang juga, kemana saja asalkan jangan disini, di ruang tamuku sendiri.

Yang bermasalah disini bukanlah ruang tamuku, tapi pria dingin berperawakan tampan yang sekarang tiada henti-hentinya mengirimkan sinyal kemurkaannya padaku dan mahluk oranye disampingku. Sama sepertiku sepertinya Ichigo juga gugup kalau harus dipakasakan menahan tatapan maut Otousanku itu, lihat saja wajahnya sudah pucat begitu.

Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku pada pria tampan dihadapanku, wajah itu masih tetap memasang wajah biasa yang selalu diperlihatkannya -datar- dia memang selalu begitu _minim ekspresi_, tapi entah mengapa aku dapat melihat segaris ekspresi kecewa dari wajahnya.

Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu suasana diruang tamuku hening begini, memang biasanya selalu hening dan tenang, tapi sekarang aku dapat merasakan aura gelap yang berkecamuk dari tubuh tousan ku itu, bahkan kaasan sendiripun tidak dapat menghentikannya dan hanya bisa menonton pasrah aku yang seperti sedang dihakimi oleh tousan ku sendiri.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dari kami memasuki ruangan yang menurutku lebih menyeramkan dari rumah berhantu ditaman hiburan, karena aura yang dikeluarkan tousanku. meskipun wajahnya masih saja memasang tampang datar, Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau dia sedang dilanda emosi sekarang. Dan aku sadar kalau hal itu sebenarnya wajar terjadi. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan marah jika saja anak gadis mereka satu-satunya yang masih dikatakan dibawah umur sudah berani-beraninya bermalam dan tidur bersama seorang laki-laki. kurasa tousan akan lebih marah lagi kalau saja tahu aku dan Ichigo itu bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi kalau dia sampai tahu kalau aku tidur dengan kekasih orang lain.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi-lagi Ichigo berujar lirih. Kulihat otousan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bocah bodoh." Otousan mulai membuka kembali suaranya setelah diam berkepanjangan, nadanya terkesan datar dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi tetap saja indra pendengarku menangkap aura hitam dari nada suaranya tersebut.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun sekarang." Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, otousan kembali menyambung kalimatnya. Kulirik kaasan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, pertanda kalau dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa untuk mengeluarkanku dari situasi mencekam ini.

"Oleh karena itu aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Ichigo kembali bersuara, dia ini cari mati yah? Aku dan kaasan saja tidak ada yang berani bicara dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, tapi kenapa sikap nya itu seperti cari maslah dengan tousanku.

Tousan hanya membuang pandangannya darinya dan sialnya kini pandangan mematikanya itu menatapku.

"Dan kau Rukia, aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau kau akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini diluar kendaliku. Aku kecewa padamu"

GLEK!

Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari otousanku sendiri itu sukses membuatku mati kutu sekarang, apalagi 3 kata terakhir yang sukses besar membuatku jatuh kedalam lubang penyesalan yang cukup dalam sekarang.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah membuatnya sampai sekecewa ini padaku, aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dimatanya, aku selalu melakukan apapun yang nantinya akan membuatnya senang dan bangga padaku. Aku rela melakukan apapun bahkan sampai mengasingkan diri dari pergaulanku,mengorbankan masa kecilku hanya untuk satu kata 'belajar' dan menjadi yang 'terbaik'.

Otousan selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak puas hanya dengan yang baik saja kalau aku bisa jadi yang terbaik. Pengorbananku itu tidak sia-sia, aku sering sekali membawa nama baik klan ku dimata internasional, membuatnya bisa sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, 'dia putriku'. Dan sekarang, aku berhasil menghancurkan usaha-usaha dan pengorbananku itu sampai berkeping-keping hanya dalam jangka waktu satu malam saja. Ohh hebat!

"Maafkan aku," Ujarku lirih, akhirnya aku juga hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata Ichigo.

"Aku-" Aku baru saja akan melanjutkan kalimatku, kalau saja Ichigo tidak seenak jidatnya memotong kalimatku ini, dasar tidak sopan.

"Ini bukan salahnya paman, ini semua salahku, aku yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua itu."

Aku benar-banar terkejut mendengar kalimat cepat dan tegas yang berhasil memotong kata-katu barusan, Ichigo membelaku? Tapi untuk apa?. Aku tahu kalau kejadian semalam itu murni karena kami berdua sama-sama mabuk waktu itu, kalaupun ada satu orang yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Aku yang menarik Ichigo kedalam masalahku dan memaksanya menemaniku minum. Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu ceroboh dalam menghadapi masalahku, kurasa ini semua tidak akan menimpa kami sekarang, lebih tepat menimpanya.

Otousanku menaikan sebelah alisnya, dapat kubaca raut wajahnya yang _minim ekspresi_ itu menunjukan tanda-tanda kebingungan dengan kalimat bocah oranye disebelahku sekarang ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya otousan bingung, bukan hanya dia, aku juga menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan 'apa-maksud-mu-oranye'.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya paksa karena mendapat tatapan seperti sekarang ini dari seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki sekarang.

"semalam aku mabuk berat dan mm- tanpa sadar hmm ya, aku jadi memaksa Rukia untuk menjadi pelampiasan nafsuku." Ichigo mulai menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Kurasa mungkin begitu." Sambungnya gugup.

Apa, yang benar saja, untuk apa dia membelaku sampai seperti ini, apa sebenarnya yang dia rencanakan sekarang. Ohh hebat, dia bisa membuatku mati penasaran sekarang.

"Mabuk dan memaksanya?" Otousan memberi jeda pada kaliamatnya "Maksudmu kau memperkosanya, begitu?" Sambungnya. Dan kalimat pendeknya itu berhasil membuat wajah pucat Ichigo makin pucat sekarang. Si bodoh ini apa maunya hah? Kalau saja tidak ada tousan dan kaasan, sekarang pasti aku sudah mencabuti rambut orange menyebalkannya itu.

"Ahh, dia sama sekali tidak memperkosaku tousan." Ichigo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, yang akan makin memperkeruh permasalahan ini, aku buru-buru memotongnya, tidak akan kubiarkan si bodoh ini menanggani masalah ini sendirian, dia terlalu bodoh untuk hal ini.

"Aku tahu kau bukan wanita selemah itu Rukia, dilihat dari luarnya saja aku tahu kau tidak munggkin dikalahkan oleh bocah lemah ini."

Yah, itu benar. Walau badanku kecil begini, aku mampu menguasai beberapa jurus-jurus ilmu bela diri. Itulah alasan ku untuk tidak kabur dari 3 pemuda berbadan besar yang menggodaku semalam, sebulum Ichigo datang dan sok pahlawan menolongku.

"Jadi apa alasanmu Rukia?" Tousan kembali memutar bola matanya terhadapku, setelah puas menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan 'meremehkan' mungkin.

Aku menari nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ohh tidak. Ku rasa aku akan kejang-kejang mendadak setelah mengatakan hal 'konyol' ini. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, si jeruk bodoh itu sudah terlanjur memperkeruh suasana sekarang. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar agar otousanmu percaya Rukia. Kau ingat, dia bukan lah orang yang bodoh dan suka dibohongi. Dia akan mencincang mu dan Ichigo hidup-hidup kalau saja tahu bahwa barusan Ichigo membohonginya. Satu-satunya jalan ialah, meneruskan kebohongan Ichigo dengan kebohongan lainnya.

"Aku mencintainya, tousan." Kataku lirih, seolah mengatakan pada pria dingin dihadapanku ini, kalau saja semua yang kau katakan ini 'nyata' dan benar adanya.

Hening.

Yah, semuanya diam. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan 'bodoh' ku barusan.

Dan Ichigo, kulihat mulutnya menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Kaasan dan tousan juga sepertinya tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Mencintai pria ini Rukia, bukannya kaasan dengar kau itu menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bermarga Shiba itu?" Kaasan mulai angkat bicara sekarang, setelah hanya bisa diam dari tadi menyaksikan putri tunggalnya ini diadili oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kedua orang tua ku memang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kaien sesempurna apapun kami menyembunyikan hubungan itu. Reaksi? Tentu saja mereka jelas-jelas menentang, keluarga Shiba sudah menjadi musuh keluarga Kuchiki, jauh sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini. Dan permusuhan yang tiada hentinya ini seolah menjadi sebuah tradisi yang turun menurun sekarang, ditambah lagi belakangan ini keluarga Shiba juga menjadi saingan ketat dalam dunia bisnis keluargaku. Hal ini seolah menyiram minyak kedalam api.

"Dulunya, sebelum Kaien mencampakkanku, dan Ichigo datang dalam kehidupanku kaasan." Jawabku apa adanya. Aku sudah berakting sesempurna ini, tapi lihat saja, aku masih dapat menangkap ekspresi tidak percaya yang dipancarkan oleh dua orang dewasa dihadapanku ini.

"Kumohon percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintai Ichigo." Tambahku untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua ku ini.

Sepertinya kaasan mulai mempercayai kata-kataku. Dia mulai menggenggam erat tanggan tousan, menatapnya seolah memintanya mempercayai semua ucapanku barusan. Kau tau, kaasan cukup hebat dalam hal ini. Kurasa dia benar-benar hebat karena sudah bisa menaklukan pria dingin ini dan menjadikannya sebagai suaminya. Itulah alasanku lebih menakuti kaasanku yang lemah lembut dari pada tousanku yang dingin.

"Setidaknya dia bukanlah keturunan Shiba." Kaasan mulai ambil bicara, dan sepertinya tousan mulai percaya sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tousan mulai memutar matanya kembali pada Ichigo, setelah puas mengadiliku dengan tatapannya barusan.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Ichigo cepat, sepertinya dia gugup ditanya seperti itu oleh tousanku, lihat saja sekarang pelipisnya mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin, aneh sekali berkeringat didalam ruangan ber- _air conditioner_ seperti sekarang.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" Tousan menyambung pertanyaanya.

Hah? Untuk apa bertanya hal yan tidak penting seperti ini?. Sepertinya tousan sudah merencanakan sesuatu sekarang. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar KUCHIKI CORP. dalam usia yang terbilang muda, 38 tahun. Ugh, perasaanku jadi tidak enak sekarang.

"Ayahku seorang dokter, dia juga membuka klinik kecil untuk praktek." Aku baru tahu ayahnya seorang dokter. Aku akui aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, karena kekasihnya yang _over protektif_ itu selalu menjaga kekasihnya ini dari jangkauan wanita-wanita lain. Seperti perempuan murah saja.

"Baiklah, kau tahu kau sudah membuat masalah besar dengan keluarga Kuchiki bukan?" Tanya tousan memastikan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Ibuku mengajarkan untuk selalu bertanggung jawab untuk apapun perbuatanku, dan aku sangat menghormatinya." Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langsung pada kedua orang tuaku. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku pada kalian."

Otousan kembali mengubah posisi duduknya untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, dan setelah mendapakannya,

"Kalau begitu," Tousan menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya. "Nikahi putriku."

_End of flasback~_

_

* * *

_

Menikah? Yang benar saja!

Aku baru 16 tahun sekarang. Dan tousan memaksaku untuk menikah. Argh, kurasa ada yang salah dengan otak cerdasnya itu.

Tousan bilang itu satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan nama baik klan kami. Kalau saja aib ini diketahui orang lain, tentu saja ini akan mencoreng nama baik klan Kuchiki yang sudah dipertahankan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menikahkan ku dengan Ichigo-

Argh, memikirkan masalah itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tertekan. Aku menyelipkan kepalaku diantara bantak dan guling bermotif chappy milikku. Mencoba mencari posisi yang dapat membuatku tertidur sekarang.

Ayolah, otakku sudah lelah untuk berfikir terus.

Aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update kilat jugaa~

Senangnyaa~

Sebagai tanda permohonan maaf greeny karena alur chap semalem rada maksa dan gaenak, greeny bela-belain update kilat deh chap empatnya.

Gomen kalau chap ini masih gaenak juga.

Hihi karena banyak yang request Rukia dinikahkan dengan Ichigo jadi greeny kabulin deh. Hehe padahal niatnya gak ada kesitu loh. Greeny kan author yang baik hati *dilempari golok*

Karena ada reviewers yang suka pair byahisa, jadi greeny buat dichap ini, tapi cuman dikit sih. Main pairnya kan IchiRuki. Hehe

yang review greeny balesin di PM yah

ini balesan buat yang gak log in C:

**Dark n Light**

makasih masih mau revieew.

haha kalian reviewnya pagi-pagi yah? kok si dark masih ngorok gitu?

iya, ayahnya ruki byaku. habisnya siapa lagi dong? masa' isshin?

hah, tambah gaje entar.

dark : iss tolong, ada orang mesum ngereview fis guee *plak* hehe *dark pudung dipojokan*

becanda dark, jangan pudung main pasir dipojokan gitu dong. yang mesum bukan situ doang kok. hehe

light : iss tos dulu dong. nasib kita sama jeleknya karna virus-virus jahanam itu.

ini sudah update, review lagi yaa~

**De'as Marshal**

makasih masih mau baca de'as. greeny terharu.

nah uda terjawabkan penasarannya?

hihi

ini sudah update. review lagi ya de'as~

**chappystrobery**

terimakasih sudah revieew~

ini sudah update loh, review lagi~

**QRen**

siiip, beberapa chap lagi, kita nikahkan mereka C:

review lagi~

**sweet miracle 'michu 17**

makasih sudah revieew~

wah, kita sama-sama lagi ditindah mid yah.

hehe, greeny nulis fic ini juga karena udah mumet banget belajar.

hehe, makasih atas pujiannya.

ini sudah update loh,greeny takut sama goloknya. revieew lagi yaa~.

Oiya, readers besok tanggal 25 greeny ulang tahun loh *gak ada yang nanya juga*.

Cihuuuy, hehe. Greeny uda gede sekarang. Uda 16 tahun sih. Hahaha C:

Semoga kedepannya tulisan greeny makin bagus ya *loh, doa buat diri sendiri?*

Greeny boleh minta kado dong yah. Bolehkan *mata gedek blink-blink*

Gak banyak-banyak. Cuman Review doang kok.

Karena kalau buka FFn trus baca review dari para readers rasanya hati berbunga-bunga. Jantung berdebar-debar, hat- *-plak- Lebay*

Hehe, pokoknya bisa bikin semangat nulis greeny jadi berapi-api deh C:

Hehe, se you at the next chap.

Ja ne~

Don't forget to review X)


	5. Chapter 5

Hay-hayyyyyyyy~

Akhirnya bisa update fic ini juga, walaupun dikit yang penting update –dilempari golok-.

Pokoknya greeny usahain update setiap minggu deh.

Buat yang minta Ichigo dinihkankan sama Ruki, kayaknya musti nunggu beberapa chap lagi deh, tunggu jangan gebuk greeny dulu, greeny bukan maksudnya bertele-tele, tapi greeny pengennya fic ini alurnya gak kecepetan. Tapi tenang saja, Ichigo pasti nikah deh sama Ruki.

Yasudah, dari pada banyak bacot, bagusan kita baca bersama kembali.

Kalau sudah baca, tinggalkan jejak readers sekalian dengan mereview yah -?-

xXxXx

Menikah? Yang benar saja!

Aku baru 16 tahun sekarang. Dan tousan memaksaku untuk menikah. Argh, kurasa ada yang salah dengan otak cerdasnya itu.

Tousan bilang itu satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan nama baik klan kami. Kalau saja aib ini diketahui orang lain, tentu saja ini akan mencoreng nama baik klan Kuchiki yang sudah dipertahankan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menikahkan ku dengan Ichigo-

Argh, memikirkan masalah itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tertekan. Aku menyelipkan kepalaku diantara bantak dan guling bermotif chappy milikku. Mencoba mencari posisi yang dapat membuatku tertidur sekarang.

Ayolah, otakku sudah lelah untuk berfikir terus.

Aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

**Disclaimer:**

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy**

**Main Pair: IchiRuki**

**Rate : T (teens only)**

Normal POV.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali dia menendang batuan kecil yang ditemuinya dijalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jeans celananya. Sesekali dia berhenti, menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. pikirannya masih sibuk mengulang kembali percakapannya beberapa jam lalu dengan ayah Rukia, gadis yang semalam ditidurinya itu.

_Flasback~_

"_Menikah?" serunya dan Rukia bersamaan._

_Lelaki yang sedang duduk dihadapan mereka mengangguk membenarkan._

"_Ta-tapi bukannya itu terlalu cepat Tousan?, kami masih sekolah dan umurku_ _juga masih 16 tahun, masih dibawah umur untuk suatu hal seperti_ _'menikah'kan?" Rukia mencoba berkelit, dengan memaparkan beberapa argumen_ _yang mungkin saja bisa merubah pendapat orang yang dipanggilnya Tousan_ _tersebut. namun satu hal yang dilupakannya,yang dihadapinya sekarang_ _bukanlah seorang bodoh yang pendek akalnya. Byakuya Kuchiki tidak akan_ _mungkin membuat rencana kalau belum memikirkan masak-masak apa yang_ _akan ditimbulkan dari rencananya tersebut. hebatnya lagi, dia selalu cepat dalam_ _memikirkan suatu rencana._

"_Yah, Negara memeang melarang Rukia. Tapi tidak untuk agama. Kalian menikah saja dulu secara agama. Setelah umur kalian mencukupi, kita bisa urus surat nikah kalian di pengadilan. Dan setelah semua itu berakhir, kau harus bercerai dengan pemuda ini, dan menikah dengan lelaki pilihanku Rukia."_

"_Maksud Tousan?" Tanya Rukia sopan. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perkataan pria tampan dihadapannya itu._

"_Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa terhadap kelakuanmu Rukia, aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan toleransi lagi padamu sekarang. Setelah kau resmi bercerai dari pemuda ini, kau harus menikah dengan laki-laki pilihanku, dan itu sebuah keputusan Rukia, bukan permintaan. Kau mengerti."_

_Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia sangat menghormati laki-laki yang dipanggilnya tousan itu. Apalagi dengan semua perintahnya, mengingat statusnya yang hanyalah anak angkat dari keluarga Kuchiki. Mungkin saja, kalau tidak karena seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia tidaka akan bisa selamat dari praktek jual beli anak yang dilakukan orang tuanya sendiri. Jadi tidak ada hak sama sekali bagi Rukia untuk menolak perintah kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu. Apalagi disaat situasi sekarang ini, situasi dimana dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar, makin menutup kemungkinan untuk menolak semua perintah seorang Byakuya._

"_Bagus kalau begitu, aku ingin pernikahan kalian berlangsung sebelum keberangkatanku ke Korea. Kau mengerti Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya pada putri angkatnya itu._

_Rukia kembali mengangguk, dia sudah lama tahu kalau tousannya itu akan meninggalkan Karakura dan menetap di Korea untuk beberapa bulan dikarenakan urusan pekerjaannya. Byakuya akan berangkat minggu depan, berarti dia dan Ichigo akan segera menikah dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ini. Hah? Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama kan?_

_Sebenarnya Rukia ingin protes, tapi akal sehatnya kembali meredakan amarahnya, masih pantaskah dia protes sekarang?_

_Ini semua karena kelakuan buruknya, jadi jangan salahkan seorang Byakuya untuk semua ini._

"_Baik tousan." Jawab Rukia lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan kehidupannya kedepan._

_Byakuya kembali melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Ichigo, membuat pemuda yang ditatap itu kembali berkeringat dingin._

"_Dan kau bocah jingga. Aku ingin kau dan keluargamu, besok makan malam dirumahku. Aku inggin membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut dengan mereka. Mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti." Ichigo mengangguk cepat, takut kalau ditatapi seperti it uterus oleh seorang Byakuya._

_Flashback end_

_xXxXx_

suasana Karakura High School masih sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. masih banyak pelajar yang melakukan ritual-ritual pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, apalagi kalau bukan ritual contek mencontek yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tradisi turun temurun disana. *pengalaman hidup author*

Rukia kembali lagi berjalan kecil dikoridor sekolahnya, sesekali ia tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa temannya yang dijumpainya sepanjang koridor.

Begitu membuka pintu kelas, dapat dilihatnya beberapa temannya yang sudah berkumpul mengerubungi satu meja di sana, bangku Ishida Uryuu, si kacamata yang pintarnya jangan ditanya. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan disana kalau tidak menyalin PR Ishida bersama-sama.

Rukia tidak menghiraukanya, ia melewati kerumunan itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Disudut kiri, disebelah jendela besar yang memaparkan jelas pemandangan diluar sekolahnya itu..

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san." Sapa gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan panjang yang sudah lama menempati bangku disebelah bangkunya.

"Ohayou, Inoue." Balas Rukia manis. Sekarang beberapa orang temannya sudah berkumpul di mejanya, sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai menyalin tugas milik Ishida.

"Arg, enak sekali kau Inoue, sementang Ishida menyukaimu dia sampai rela menyalinkan PR untukmu." Celoteh Rangiku yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih Inoue. Dia itu lumayan tampan loh." Kali ini Momo juga ikut-ikutan menyambung celotehan seorang Rangiku.

"Ah, ano… mm" Inoue yang ditanya macam-macam seperti itu mulai gugup. Dia bukanlah tipikal orang terbuka yang selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Satu-satunya yang bisa dipercayanya hanya seorang Rukia. Oleh karena itu hanya Rukia yang tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan barusan terhadap Inoue. Inoue sudah menyukai laki-laki lain. Yah, laki-laki yang baru diturinya semalam. Ichigo.

Hah, Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Inoue kalau tahu perbuatannya dengan Ichigo semalam. Marah, sedih atau mungkin kecewa.

"Memangnya ada PR apa sih?" Tanya Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya itu dari Inoue. Dia tahu kalau Inoue sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang.

"Oh iya, kemarin Aizen sensei memberikan tugas Rumah. Dia bilang kalau tidak dapat menyelesaikannya hari ini, maka bersiaplah mengelilingi lapangan sekola."

Jelas Rangiku panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah siap Rukia?" Tanya momo, melihat ekspresi Rukia yang berubah jadi pucat, dia tahu kalau gadis itu belum menyiapkannya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Aizen Sensei tidak menyiksa teman baiknya itu.

Rukia baru akan ikut menyalin PR bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tapi pertanyaan Soi Fon sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalam kenapa kau tidak masuk Rukia?" Tanya Soi fon penasaran.

"Ichigo juga tidak masuk. Atau jangan-jangan kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya?" Goda Rangiku dengan wajah mesumnya. Makin membuat Rukia keringat dingin menjawabnya karena apa yang dituduhkannya itu benar adanya.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin Ichigo-ku menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita penggoda seperti dia." Sebuah suara cempreng berhasil membuat Rukia berhenti memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya itu.

"Hey Senna jelek. Aku tidak bertanya padamu tahu." Balas Rangiku sengit, begitu tahu kalau suara cempreng tadi berasal dari seorang berambut Ungu berkucir satu. Senna.

"Sudahlah, acuhkan saja si bodoh ini." Komentar Rukia. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur juga dengan kemunculan Senna yang tiba-tiba, Tapi sukses mengalihkan rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

"Kau ini." Senna baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya terhadap Rukia, tapi suara cempreng lainnya yang berasal dari Keigo menghentikannya.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." Sapa keigo ceria. Begitu mendapati teman sekelasnya itu muncul dari pintu masuk.

Senna yang mendengar nama terkasihnya itu disebut, langsung memutar kepalanya 180 drajat kebelakang, dan yup benar saja, Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Ohayou Ichigo~" sapa Senna centil. Yang disapa hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Karena kesal, Senna mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ichigo~" teriaknya sedikit kuat, yang mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo mencari sumber suara berisik itu. Dia dapat melihat Senna yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mesra padanya.

"Rukia." Ichigo terkejut begitu mendapati Rukia yang berdiri disamping Senna sekarang. Rasanya masih agak sedikit ganjal melihat Rukia lagi disekolahnya setelah satu hari berat yang mereka lewati semalam.

Mendengar nama yang dipanggil bukan namanya sedikit membuat Senna emosi dan melirik pedas pada Rukia. Membuat Rangiku, Momo, dan Soi fon tertawa kecil. 'rasakan kau' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ichigo, kenapa malah menyebut namanya. Yang menyapamu kan aku." Tanya Senna kecut. Ichigo tidak mengubrisnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bangkunya.

Senna baru akan kembali protes kalau saja Aizen sensei tidak masuk kedalam kelas mereka, dan membubarkan aksi menyalin PR teman-temannya.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa sang sensei Ramah. Eiits, jangan salah sangka. Dibalik wajah ramahnya jangan dikira kalau dia itu tipikal sensei yang menyenangkan. Sekali berbuat yang tidak pantas didalam kelasnya, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu keluar dari kelasnya untuk seterusnya.

Setelah mendengar sapaan balik dari para siswanya, sang sensei langsung saja membuka pelajarannya.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang telah saya perintahkan pada kalian kemarin." Semua siswa yang mendengar perintah jelas dari sang sensei segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka kedepan.

Ichigo baru tahu kalau kemarin senseinya itu memberi mereka beberapa tugas rumah. Karena tidak datang semalam dan datang tidak lebih awal hari ini untuk menyalin tugas temannya yang lain, dia sama sekali tidak mengumpulkannya.

"Bagi yang mengerjakannya di sekolah, keluar dari pelajaran saya dan berjemur di tengah lapangan olahraga." Murid-murid lumayan terkejut mendengar perintah senseinya itu. Ternyata percuma saja mereka datang lebih awal dengan semangat menyalin tugas Ishida disekolah.

"Dan bagi yang tidak mngerjakannya sama sekali, berlari keliling lapangan olah raga 50 kali putaran penuh." Pernyataan sensei mereka tersebut, sukses membuat Rukia dan Ichigo menelan ludah panik. Masalahnya bukan pada nominal yang baru saja disebutkan oleh sensei bertampang ramah tersebut, tapi pada lokasinya. Kalau saja yang lapangan yang harus mereka kelilingi bukan lapangan Karakura High School, mereka tidaka kan setakut itu.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Aizen yang sudah melihat ratapan pucat dari anak didiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa membubarkan diri sekarang. Yang mengerjakannya dirumah, dapat kembali mengikuti pelajaranku."

Murid-murid yang merasa terpanggil karena mengerjakan tugas mereka disekolah segera membubarkan diri menuju lapangan. Kemudiam membagi diri mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Yah, semuanya mengerjakan tugas disekolah. Terkecuali Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hmm, bagaimana Rukia. Kau mau kami menemanimu berlari?" Tanya Inoue khawatir. Padahal Ishida sudah menyalinkan PR untuknya, tapi Inoue menolaknya halus. Dia ingin bersikap adil pada teman-temannya.

"Tidak perlu Inoue" tolak Rukia. "Aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagipula kan bukan hanya aku saja yang berlari. Si jeruk stroberi itu juga kan?" hibur Rukia. Dia tidak ingin Inoue terus mengkhawatirkannya.

Inoue mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu Rukia tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah meyakinkan Inoue kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, Rukia mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan olah raga. Ichigo juga sudah mulai menyusul.

Awalnya hanya diam, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Tapi ketahuan sekali kalau Ichigo berusaha mensejajarkan larinya dengan Rukia.

"Hmm, cebol. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ichigo basa-basi. Dia jadi agak sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan Rukia sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu jeruk." Balas Rukia sengit sambil tetap berlari tanpa melirik kearah Ichigo sedikitpun.

"Kau ini-"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara terus. Kau tidak sadar kekasihmu itu tidak henti-hentinya mengirim tatapan maut padaku heh?" potong Rukia. Dia sadar kalau dari tadi Senna sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'awas-kau-Kuchiki'

Dan itu sangat emm buatnya tidak nyaman. Ntahlah tidak nyaman untuk apa. Untuk tatapan Senna yang sangat merepotkan itu, atau karna dia sadar kalau Senna itu kekasih seorang Ichigo. Ntahlah.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Ichigo bingung. Dia tidak mengrti maksud perkataan Rukia barusan. Tapi Rukia terus berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang tanpa sengaja menghentikan larinya untuk mencerna perkataan Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo, dia kembali berlari, menyamkan posisinya dengan Rukia.

"Aaku tidak suka si nenek sihir itu mengira kalau aku sedang menggoda pacarnya sekarang. Oleh karena itu menjauhlah dari ku jeruk."

"Hah? Maksudmu dengan nenek sihir itu Senna ya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih lain lagi selain dia heh? Dasar playboy ulung." Sindir Rukia.

"Yah, dia memang kekasihku,"

DEG!

Pernyataan Ichigo barusan sedikit membuat Rukia tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu menunjukannya. Dia kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Oleh karena itu jangan dekat-dekat denganku jeruk." Omel Rukia, dia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan.

"Tapi itu dulu midget. Dulu, sebelum dia berselingkuh dibelakangklu." Lanjut Ichigo.

Kali ini giliran Rukia yang terdiam dibuatnya. Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung menghentikan larinya, dan menatap kebelakang.

"Kau lelah midget?" Tanya Ichigo bingung begitu melihat Rukia menghentikan larinya.

"Tidak." Rukia kembali melanjutkan larinya setelah tersadar kalau dia baru saja menghentikan larinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kalian sudah putus. Karena kulihat dia menempel sekali padamu. Kapan kalian putus?" Rukia kembali membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Yah, sudah lama. Sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu." Jawab Ichigo santai

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sedikit penasaran

"Dia memintaku untuk membuktikan cintaku padanya. Dan aku menolaknya."

"Kau tidak mencintainya ya?" Tanya Rukia curiga.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Jujur, aku begitu mencintainya dulu."

"Lalu, kenapa?" Tanya Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Dia memintaku untuk meyentuhnya, maksudku ya, berhubungan badan dengannya. Dan aku menolaknya. Aku mencintainya dengan perasaan, tapi dia mencintaiku dengan nafsu." Ichigo tersenyum pahit.

Rukia tidak menanggapi. Ntah kenapa hatinya makin kacau saja sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya agak sulit bernafas sekarang.

"Lalu, aku menemukannya didalam hotel bersama seorang pria. Dan hubungan kami berakhir." Sambung Ichigo.

"Ohh," hanya itu yang dapat Rukia lontarkan.

"Hmm, ya."

Rukia kembali melempar pandangan pada Senna yang masih belum henti-hentinya melemparkan pandangan mematikan padanya.

"Dia sepertinya masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang Ichigo." Komentar Rukia. Begitu melihat ada tatapan cemburu dari caranya menatap mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak."jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau gampang sekali melupakannya. Ternyata kau ini benar-benar buaya darat." Cibir Rukia. Tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan semudah itu melupakan Senna.

"Haha, kau lucu. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih akan mencintainya lagi setelah dia mencampakkanku malam itu demi laki-laki lain." Balas Ichigo.

Dicampakkan?

Sepertinya posisi Rukia yang baru saja dicampakkan Kaien mirip dengan kisah Ichigo dan Senna. Tapi bagaimana bisa secepat itu melupakan orang yang kita sayangi?

"Bagaiama caranya?" Tanya Rukia penasaran. Sepertinya dia bisa belajar cara melupakan Kaien dari Ichigo.

"Jangan pernah berpikir dengan hatimu Rukia. Berpikirlah dengan logikamu. Dia sudah membuangmu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memohon padanya, mengemis cintanya? Menangisi nya?. Ayolah, aku tak akan sebodoh itu menangisi orang yang sudah membuangku." Balas Ichigo.

Rukia membenarkan pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Dia sadar betapa bodohnya dia sudah menangisi Kaien yang sudah membuangnya sembarangan seperti sampah.

"Kau benar." Balas Rukia. Percakapan singkat dengan Ichigo barusan sedikit membuatnya tenang dengan masalah Kaien. Logikanya sudah kembali bermain. Dia sadar tidak ada gunanya terus berpikir menggunakan hatinya, toh Kaien sendiri yang sudah merusak hatinya.

"Mau lomba lari midget?" tawar Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kaki dan badanmu kecil, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyamai langkahku." Sindir Ichigo, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Rukia, membuat beberapa tanda siku muncul di kepala Rukia.

Di sisilain, Rukia dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tingkah laku mereka itu membuat Senna begitu dibakar cemburu. Melihat Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Ahh, tidak hanya Senna saja. Tapi juga-

Inoue.

"Kau menantangku jeruk?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Ichigo segera berlari menjauhi Rukia, tahu kalau Rukia baru saja akan memukulnya.

"Awas kau." Rukia mulai mempercepat larinya. Tapi tetap saja, perbedaan langkah kaki dengan kaki Ichigo membuatnya jauh tertinggal dibelakang.

Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya, sampai rasa nyeri mulai menghadang kepalanya. Rukia memijit kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa bagian itu mulai berdenyut sekarang. Membuat larinya sidikit kacau.

"Kau kenapa cebol?" Tanya Ichigo begitu dilihatnya lari Rukia yang mulai kacau dibelakangnya, Ichigo segera memutar arah larinya kebelakang.

"Yah tidak apa-apa jeruk."

BRUK!

"RUKIAAAAAA" beberapa murid langsung histeris begitu melihat Rukia jatuh pingsan dipinggir lapangan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa bodoh."

xXxXx

Rukia POV.

Aduh, kenapa pusing sekali sih?

Aku mencoba membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya masih agak begitu berat sekarang. Kepalaku juga masih agak berdenyut.

Setelah terbuka keseluruhan, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam iris violetku.

"Kau sudah sadar Rukia?" aku memutar kepalaku kesamping dan mendapati Inoue sedang duduk dikursi kecil disebelah ranjangku. Aku tahu, ini pasti di UKS sekolah. Disini bau obat sih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah baikan?" sambung Inoue lagi.

"Hmm, yah. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Bukannya aku sedang dihukum Aizen sensei.

"Kau pingsan ketika sedang berlari Rukia. Kata Unohana sensei, kau pingsan karena kelelahan dan banyak pikiran." Sambung Momo tiba-tiba. Ternyata yang lain juga sedang berkumpul disini sekarang.

"Dan kau tahu, Ichigo yang membawamu kesini. Dia menggendongmu

ala bridal style. Argggh, So sweet" sambung Rangiku histeris.

"Ohh," jawabku santai. Kulirik Inoue, sepertinya aku mendapati sedikit rasa cemburu disana. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan hukumannya?" tanyaku panik begitu sadar kalau saja aku belum menyelesaikan hukumanku, Aizen sensei bukanlah tipikal guru yang akan mengurangi hukumanmu dengan alasan tidak enak badan atau sakit.

"Ohh, kau tenang saja, Ichigo yang mengerjakan jatah larimu. Dia sudah mengatakannya pada Aizen sensei, ntah bagaimana caranya Aizen sensei memperbolehkannya. Sepertinya Ichigo menyukaimu Rukia." Jelas Soi Fon, yang semakin membuat Rangiku dan Momo histeris mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana wajah nenek sihir ketika melihat Ichigo menggendong dan mengerjakan hukumanmu Rukia?" Tanya Momo kelewat senang, aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Heran kenapa wajah mereka begitu berseri-seri sekarang.

"Wajahnya begitu kecut, membuatnya semakin jelek. Ahh, coba saja kalau tadi aku membawa kamera, aku ku photokan wajah jeleknya itu untukmu Rukia." Jawab Rangiku semangat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar senang melihat musuh terbaiknya itu kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Rangiku, Senna kesal? Ahh jadi pengen lihat.

"A-ano Kuchiki-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan berdua saja denganmu sekarang." Kulihat Inoue yang berdiri disebelahku. Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan hal penting sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami kembali kekelas saja ya." Jelas Momo, sepertinya mereka tahu kalau Inoue ingin bicara berdua saja dengan ku sekarang.

Setelah memastikan mereka benar-benar sudah pergi sekarang, aku mengambil posisi setengah duduk diranjang UKS, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Inoue.

"Mau cerita apa Inoue?" tanyaku langsung pada tujuan.

"Hmm, a-ano Kuchiki," Inoue tampak gelisah. Memangnya dia ingin membicarakan hala apa sih?

"Bicara saja."

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun?" Tanyanya gugup. Dia terus menatap kebawah, menatap ujung sepatunya, seolah ada hal yang lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajahku sekarang.

"Mak-maksudmu Inoue?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?" Inoue memperjelas pertanyaanya.

Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Mengatakan semua hal yang telah terjadi pada Inoue? Mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah tidur dengan Ichigo, mengatakan padanya kalau kami akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat? Oh tidak Rukia, itu hanya akan menyakitinya nanti. Aku tahu Inoue begitu menyukai Ichigo.

Apa aku harus berbohong padanya? Berapa banyak orang lagi yang harus ku bohongi?

"Ahh, tidak kalau Kuchiki-san tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Itu tidaklah terlalu penting sekarang. Yang terpenting kesehatan Kuchiki-san sekarang. Beristirahatlah, maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu, Kuchiki-san." Inoue membenarkan posisi selimutku, lalu bersiap meninggalkanku di UKS.

"Bukan begitu Inoue, aku pasti akan bercerita padamu nanti. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Kataku ketika Inoue baru saja akan membuka pintu UKS.

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Aku percaya padamu Kuchiki-san."

BLAAM!

Inoue sudah keluar, sepertinya dia sedikit berlari.

Aku kembali menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang UKS, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali beristirahat.

"kenapa hidupku jadi serumit ini sih?" desisku pelan ntah pada siapa.

**TOBECONTINUE-**

Akhirnya nyampe juga sampai chap 5~

Haha, gak nyangka loh. Siap satu harian.

Maaf updetannya lama –banget-

Tapi greeny udah betul-betul usaha buat update kilat loh.

Sayang waktu tak memnungkinkan *plakplak*

Haha

Haha, selesai.

Setelah diliat-liat apakah gaya menulis greeny makin kaku karena dua minggu lebih gak pernah ngetik lagi?

Kayaknya iya deh *pundung dipojokan* -abaikan saja-

Oiya, di chap ini semua udah pada tahukan kalau Senna itu bukan pacarnya Ichigoo~

Dia cuman terobsesi doang, makanya ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar Ichigo.

Oiya, boleh minta saran.

Kira-kira siapa cowok yang akan dijodohkan dengan Rukia nantinya?

RENJI, HISAGI, UlQUOIRA, GRIMMJOW, atau siapa lagi.

Kalau bisa dikasih alasan juga karena apa.

Tapi tenang, fic ini pasti akan berakhir IchiRuki.

Waktunya buat bales review~

Yang log in, greeny PM saja yaa~

**Chappy strobery**

Makasih buat ucapanyaa~

Haha, doa-doanya juga makasih yaa.

Gomen gak bisa memenuhi janjiku buat update kilat padamu.

**Dark n Light**

Makasih light *peluk*

Haha, rajin sekali bangun jam 4 pagi langsung baca fic.

Haha, salut !

Ini sudah update, gomen telat –sekali-

Tahu sendirilah aktivitas pelajar yang rajin seperti greeny *plak*

Jadi gak bisa sering-sering ngetik deh.

**Arlheaa**

Haha, setuju sama kata-katamu loh.

Ruki sok jual mahal ahh gak mau nikah sama Ichi.

Hehe, ini sudah update loh Arlheaa-chan.

Telat? Haha, iya itu salah satu kelebihan greeny *plak*

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**

Makasih michu-chan ucapannya. *pelukpeluk*

Doa dan kembang apinya juga terimakasih ya.

Hah, hitsuhina?

Sebenernya lebih suka hitukarin, tapi buat michu ntar greeny usahain buat deh~

Haha, greeny menerima segala macam request kok.

Ini sudah update, gomen telat.

Yah, aktifitas sebagi pelajar agak sedikit menganggu.

Lagi banyak ujian nih

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive.**

Makasih adek -?-

Haha, kakak manggilnya siapa yah?

Salnan , klein atau phantomhive?

Maaf yah, gak bisa update kilat.

Akhir-akhir ini ujian menghantui =.="

Jadi baru bisa update sekarang.

**Chika-chan**

Makasiiiih.

Ini sudah update, gomen telat.

Hehe

**LuCia kuChiki**

Haha, Rukia hamil?

Aduh, bingung deh. Greeny gak bakat dalam urusan hamil-hamilan.

Hehe, kita buat ichiruki tetep nikah walaupun gak punya anak oke.

Haha

Ini sudah update, silahkah marah pada sekolah saya yang seenak jidatnya ngebuat semua mata pelajaran diujiankan bersamaan.

Akhir kata,

Fic ini greeny didedikasikan buat

**Chappystobery**

**SoraHinase**

**Ojou-chan**

**Kyu9**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Dark n light**

**IcHiki Aoi**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Wi3nter**

**Ichi Nightray**

**Arlheaa**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**

**Erikyonkichi**

**Kiyoe aoi hinamori**

**Aika ray kuroba**

**So-chand cii mio imutz**

**Liel Ti oderschvank**

**Ochibi4me**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive**

**Chika-chan**

**Just ana**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Ruki ruu mikan head**

**LuCia kuChiki**

**And**

**YOU.**

Makasih karena udah meluangkan waktu buat baca hasil kerja keras saya ini~

With love

Greeny.


	6. Chapter 6

last chap...

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun?" Tanyanya gugup. Dia terus menatap kebawah, menatap ujung sepatunya, seolah ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajahku sekarang.

"Mak-maksudmu Inoue?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?" Inoue memperjelas pertanyaanya.

Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Mengatakan semua hal yang telah terjadi pada Inoue? Mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah tidur dengan Ichigo, mengatakan padanya kalau kami akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat? Oh tidak Rukia, itu hanya akan menyakitinya nanti. Aku tahu Inoue begitu menyukai Ichigo.

Apa aku harus berbohong padanya? Berapa banyak orang lagi yang harus ku bohongi?

"Ahh, tidak kalau Kuchiki-san tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Itu tidaklah terlalu penting sekarang. Yang terpenting kesehatan Kuchiki-san sekarang. Beristirahatlah, maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu, Kuchiki-san." Inoue membenarkan posisi selimutku, lalu bersiap meninggalkanku di UKS.

"Bukan begitu Inoue, aku pasti akan bercerita padamu nanti. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Kataku ketika Inoue baru saja akan membuka pintu UKS.

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Aku percaya padamu Kuchiki-san."

BLAAM!

Inoue sudah keluar, sepertinya dia sedikit berlari.

Aku kembali menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang UKS, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi serumit ini sih?" desisku pelan ntah pada siapa.

**

* * *

**

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Its start from an unintentionally © Greengroophy**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo POV

"Tadaima," aku mengucap salam sebelum masuk kedalam rumahku. Sungguh aku sangat lelah hari ini. Mengelilingi lapangan luas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi harus ditonton oleh siswa sekelas. Argh! kurasa itu memperlengkap kesialan ku hari ini.

Oh iya, bicara soal lari dan lapangan, aku jadi teringat Rukia. Aku tidak sempat melihatnya ke UKS tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku bebas kalau Senna selalu saja bergelayutan ditanganku. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja.

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii." Ku lihat Yuzu muncul dari tembok putih pembatas dapur dan ruang makan. Sepertinya dia sedang memasak, dapat tercium bau harum masakan dari arah dapur olehku.

"Hm," aku hanya melengkungkan senyum membalasnya, kemudiam melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dua, menuju kamarku. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Ichi-nii, tou-san berpesan padaku, kalau Ichi-nii sudah pulang disuruh menjumpai tou-san diruang prakteknya. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Ichi-nii," hm? Ada perlu apa baka oya-jii itu denganku? Membahas hal penting katanya? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan jaringan otaknya sekarang. Sejak kapan dia bisa berbicara serius denganku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti," balasku. Yuzu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam dapur lagi melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

Setelah memasuki kamar, aku membanting tubuhku diatas ranjang tanpa melepas seragamku terlebih dahulu. Ahh nyaman sekali rasanya. Mataku baru akan terpenjam sampai aku menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal.

'seprei ku diganti?'

Aku memutar otakku untuk beberapa saat, mengingat-ingat kapan aku mengganti sepreiku setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, dan aku tidak ingat sama sekali kalau pernah menggantinya.

Sialan, siapa yang menggantinya? Akh, gawat. Bagaimana dengan bekas darah disana.

HUP

Aku melompat dari ranjangku, kemudian berjalan cepat menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dasar dan menemukan Yuzu di dapur

Ahh, mungkin saja Yuzu yang menggantinya, mengingat kalau dia yang terlalu rajin dirumah ini. Aku menarik nafas lega.

Kurasa aku sedikit aman, Yuzu kan masih anak-anak, kurasa dia tidak akan peduli dengan bercak darah disana. Mungkin saja dia mengira aku habis berkelahi dan berdarah.

Aku baru akan membalikan langkahku kembali kekamar dan beristirahat lagi.

"Ichi-nii sudah menemui Tou-san?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba

"Belum, aku akan menemuinya nanti setelah beristirahat." balasku

"Sepertinya apa yang akan dibicarakan Tou-san sangat penting Ichi-nii, apa tidak sebaiknya Ichi-nii menemuinya sekarang saja?" saran Yuzu. aku melirik wajah adik manisku itu, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya kali ini Yuzu ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

.

* * *

.

"Kau harus rajin minum obatmu ya, biar sehat seperti paman," Tousan mengacak pelan rambut perak anak yang sedang berobat ke klinik dengan ibunya. Dapat ku lihat wajah bodohnya itu tersenyum lebar 5 jari. Ku rasa itu hanya akan menakuti anak kecil itu.

"Paman aneh, aku takut." Dan benar saja, si bocah langsung bersembunyi dibalik ibunya.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya tuan Kurosaki, minggu depan aku akan datang lagi mengontrol kondisi anakku kemari." sang ibu hanya tersenyum miris mendapati kelakuan Tou-san. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau Tou-san ku itu lulusan terbaik fakultas kedokterannya sampai dengan sekarang. Jika kau melihat langsung background tampang yang bodoh begitu aku yakin kau akan sependapat denganku. Yang membuatku tambah heran, dia lebih memilih membuka klinik kecil di sebelah rumah kami dari pada menerima tawaran beberapa rumah sakit yang memintanya menjadi dokter di tempat mereka. Akh, kurasa memang ada yang salah dengan otaknya itu.

"My soooooon, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," teriaknya nyaring dengan ancang-ancang yang jelas-jelas akan menikamku (baca: memeluk)

"Jangan sekarang. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidak bertenaga untuk melawanmu sekarang?" terlambat, dia sudah berlari menerjangku. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menghindar sekarang.

"Kau ini. Bersikaplah seperti ayah yang normal," ucapku seraya menghindar, dan binggo. Tubuhnya menghantam tembok seperti biasa.

"Kau kejaaaam my son, Masaki, anak kita menyiksaku. Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku ingin menyusulmu, aku-"

"Kau memanggilku tidak hanya untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu pada kaa-san kan?" tanyaku memotong aduannya pada kaa-san. Hah ayolah, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku mendengar ocehan bodohnya itu.

Dia kembali membenarkan posisinya, kemudian duduk dikursi yang biasanya digunakannya untuk mendengar keluh kesah pasien. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk dibangku pasien yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Ichigo," dari nada suaranya, aku yakin dia sudah mulai serius sekarang. Yah, walaupun dia tetap memasang cengiran aneh yang bisa menakuti pasien anak-anak normal yang berobat kemari.

"Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa Ichigo my son. Aku tidak mungkin terus menerus mengawasimu seperti anak kecil sekarang. Kau sudah bisa menentukan sendiri pilihan hidupmu sekarang," hah? Dia ini bicara apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan ini sekarang. Tapi setidaknya aku tenang dia berkata begini, mungkin dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak meneriakki ku 'my lovely son' atau memelukku lagi didepan umun, kau tahu itu 'memalukan'.

"Tapi aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu untuk selalu terbuka padaku," sambungnya lagi.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku keatas, mencoba mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Hey, jangan katakana kalau dia-

"Oleh karena itu, bisakah kau jelaskan tentang ini padaku Ichigo?"

BINGGO! Oh tuhan, jangan katakan kalau itu-

"Aku menemukan celana dalam ini dikamarmu Ichigo. Aku yakin ini bukan milikmu. apalagi milik Yuzu atau Karin. Dari modelnya saja, ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mereka." Komentarnya seraya mengamati celana dalam ungu bermotif kelinci yang menurutku lebih cocok dikatan sebagai kepunyaan anak kelas satu SD.

"Jadi, ini milik siapa?"

"Err, mm. a-aku,"

"Dan lagi, ada apa dengan seprei kamarmu?"

"Ahh, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" hah? Yang benar saja. Kenapa laki-laki tua ini bisa tahu? Mungkinkah Yuzu memberi tahunya?

"Aku yang menggantinya Ichigo, bukan Yuzu." Hah, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Hebat. Selain bekerja sebagai dokter, kurasa kau cukup berbakat bekerja sebagai dukun.

"Ahh, itu semua ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya waktu untuk itu, jadi?"

"Akh, baiklah."

.

* * *

.

Normal POV

"Akh, yang benar saja. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata gadis yang diceritakan Ichigo tadi adalah anakmu Byakuya. Haha, sulit dipercaya. Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?" Isshin memeluk mesra kawan lamanya itu. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan pasangan Byakuya dan Hisana Kuchiki ialah sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, sewaktu menghadiri pernikahan mereka berdua di Soul Society. Setelah itu semenjak kematian istrinya, Masaki Kurosaki, dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Karakura, dan membuka klinik disana, mencoba memulai hidup baru.

Byakuya dan Isshin dulunya teman seprofesi, mereka sama-sama bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis di salah satu klinik terbesar di Soul Society, namun pada akhirnya tuntutan keluarga membuat seorang Byakuya menghentikan Profesinya dan mulai menekuni usaha keluarganya yang bergerak dalam bidang perekonomian. Sulit memang, namun bukan Byakuya namanya kalau dia tidak mampu menempatkan sesuatu pada tempatnya.

Jangan kira kalau kedua kawan lama ini merupakan teman yang akrab, setidaknya begitu pemikiran Byakuya. Sifat Isshin yang cukup berisik membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Apalagi sifatnya yang cenderung menyukai ketenangan dari pada kebisingan yang ditimbulkan Isshin. Namun pada akhirnya mereka merupakan teman yang saling melengkapi.

Isshin lah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan Byakuya pada Hisana. Isshin jugalah yang pertama kali menjadi orang yang selalu siap berada didepan mereka sebagai tembok yang melindungi mereka dari orang yang membenci hubungan Byakuya dan Hisana. Isshin juga orang yang selalu mandamaikan hubungan kedua orang itu ketika hubungan mereka terancam bubar. Tapi Isshin juga yang meninggalkannya dan Hisana tanpa kabar dan pindah ke Karakura lalu membuka klinik kecil disana.

Setelah kepergian Isshin yang tiba-tiba setelah beberapa hari kematian Masaki, mereka jadi kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Sampai sekarang, takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi. Sekarang, diruang keluarga keluarga Kuchiki.

"Pantas saja aku merasa janggal dengan marga bocah itu. Ternyata dia benar adalah keturunanmu, _like father, like son._" Byakuya menghela nafasnya, masih sulit dipercaya kalau bocah yang kemarin dengan beraninya mengaku telah tidur dengan putrinya merupakan anak dari sahabat lamanya sendiri, teman? Yah anggap sajalah begitu.

"Tapi ini hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi, aku merindukan kalian. Hahaha," tawa Isshin menggelegar memenuhi ruang keluarga bergaya jepang klasik itu.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kami yang meninggalkanmu. Kau pikir siapa yang pergi diam-diam tanpa kabar selama belasa tahun, heh?" sindir Byakuya tajam.

"Ahh, sudahlah kenapa masih mempermasalahkan masa lalu," Hisana yang sudah mencium bau-bau emosi dari sang suami segera menengahi perdebatan kecil mereka. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu lagi Isshin-san. Sungguh kebetulan yang mengejutkan," Masaki melemparkan senyumannya pada Isshin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Ah, aku juga. Apalagi dalam situasi yang seperti ini," tambah Isshin, "aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putraku berani meniduri putri kalian." Sambungnya. "dia benar-benar mendapat jiwa pemberani yang kuturunkan padanya."

"Yah, kalian memang memiliki banyak kesamaan, terlebih dalam urusan 'mengganggu kehidupan orang lain'," sindir Byakuya.

"Hey, tapi pada akhirnya Ichigo mau bertanggung jawabkan? Ahh, kurasa sifat _gentleman_nya itu warisan dari sifatku," canda Isshin. Byakuya hanya melempar pandangan tak senang padanya, sedang Masaki hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataannya barusan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sampai pada akhirnya Isshin kembali memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kalian untuk Ichigo dan Rukia kedepannya?" Tanya Isshin, membuat kedua orang sahabatnya itu kembali menoleh padanya.

Byakuya meraih cawan kecil dimeja yang berisi sake. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai meminum minuman itu, tapi Isshin memaksanya dengan alasan merayakan pertemuan mereka kembali.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui. Menikahkan mereka," Byakuya sedikit meneguk minuman didalam cawan itu, lalu meletakan kembali cawan itu kembali ke atas meja, "… lalu menceraikan mereka." sambungnya

"Ten-, tunggu. Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Isshin begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dalam kalimat yang barusaja diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar Kuchiki, nikahkan, lalu ceraikan mereka berdua." Byakuya kembali memperjelas kalimatnya. Ia tahu Isshin pasti mendengar kalimatnya sekarang.

"Ce-cerai? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Isshin masih berusaha memperoleh informasi lagi. Sungguh gila, untuk apa Byakuya menikahkan putrinya kalau pada akhirnya dia sudah berencana menceraikan putrinya tersebut.

"Aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan seseorang untuk menikahkan Rukia dengan putranya, dan itu tak mungkin ku ingkari."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikahkan Rukia dengan Ichigo? Kau gila?"

"Karena Rukia berkata kalau dia mencintai putramu Kurosaki, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah dia benar-benar mencintai putramu setelah kedatangan _pilihan_ ku nanti,"

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Pada akhirnya semua pilihan berada di tangan Rukia, dia memilih putramu atau _pilihan_ ku."

"Hh, baiklah. Jadi kapan acara pernikahan mereka? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mempunyai seorang menantu."

.

* * *

.

**Ditempat yang lain diwaktu yang sama**

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan didalam?" Tanya Ichigo pada mahluk disampingnya yang tidak ada henti-hentinya memandangi langit gelap dari balkon rumahnya.

"Hey Rukia, kau mendengarku kan?" merasa tidak ditanggapi, Ichigo menyikut tangan Rukia yang sekarang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku kepala jeruk." Omel Rukia yang merasa kalau dirinya sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya disitu.

"Berhenti memanggilku kepala jeruk, cebol."

"…"

"Rukia, menurutmu apa mereka akan benar-benar menikahkan kita?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Rukia yang masih berkutat dengan langitnya.

"Tentu saja, ayahku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuat semuanya serumit ini? Kenapa kemarin kau tidak langsung menolak pernikahan ini?"

"Apa kau membenci pernikahan itu kepala jeruk?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit gelap kembali pada makhluk oranye di sampingnya.

"A-ap mak-?"

"Tenang saja, pernikahan itu hanya untuk sementara. Dia akan langsung menceraikanku dengan mu, lalu menikahkanku kembali dengan laki-laki pilihannya." Sambung Rukia.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Rukia lagi. Bercerai? Apa maksud gadis itu. Banyak yang Ichigo ingin tanyakan sekarang pada Rukia, tapi lidahnya terasa keluh untuk bertanya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk meyimpannya dan menanyakannya lain kali pada gadis itu. Rukia mulai kembali memandangi malam. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya juga. Entahlah, kenapa malam ini gelap sekali? Tidak ada satu bintangpun di atas sana.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup. Aku ingin dilamar disaat matahari terbenam, aku ingin pesta pernikahan yang romantis, tidak terlalu mewah tapi semua tamuku tersenyum. Tapi yang paling aku inginkan, aku ingin-" Ujar Rukia tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit, seolah Ichigo adalah langit malam lawan bicaranya.

Ichigo tidak menanggapinya, sepertinya masih banyak yang Rukia ingin sampaikan.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai," sambung Rukia.

"Maksudmu Shiba Kaien?" tebak Ichigo

"Pada awalnya 'ya', itu mimpi-mimpiku selama ini, sampai dia membuangku," Rukia menarik nafas sejenak, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menutup iris berwarna violet terang itu. impian-impiannya yang sudah disusunnya sempurna dalam otakknya bermain-main di kepalannya, semua impian-impiannya bersama seseorang bernama Shiba Kaien. "disini rasanya sakit," Rukia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kirinya. Tapi dia tersenyum mengatakan semua itu, senyum palsu yang digunakannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo dari kelopak matanya yang susah payah membendung air matanya keluar. Dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Sakit," ulangnya lagi. "ini semua karena permusuhan bodoh kedua klan itu. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi seorang Kuchiki, kenapa semua begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa takdir membuat kami menjadi dua orang yang bertentangan. Aku sudah cukup menderita menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Kuchiki, kenapa sekang penderitaanku bertambah. Tolong sampaikan pada mereka, bahwa aku ini manusia, aku bukan robot yang bisa seenaknya mereka perintah dibawah kekuasaanya. Aku sakit, kenapa semua ini tidak kunjung berakhir? Kenapa mereka menggambil semua hal yang kucintai, termasuk, termasuk- Kaien."

"Kau menangis Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo begitu mendapati tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat menahan tangisnya. Matanya masih terpejam sempurna, tapi Ichigo tahu, itu adalah triknya untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau dia menanggis sekarang. Sungguh Ichigo ingin memeluknya sekarang. Meredakan tangisnya. Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak memluk Rukia sekarang.

"Tidak,"

"Kau menangis, mengaku sajalah."

"Aku bilang tidak jeruk,"

"Dasar cebol keras kepala,"

"Kepala jeruk, bisa kau balikkan tubuhmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikuti saja perintahku baka,"

Mau tidak mau Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Rukia. Untuk beberapa saat dia merasakan punggungnya basah. Dan benar saja, Rukia menangis di punggungnya, tangan kecilnya mencengkram kemeja bergaris Ichigo kuat dari belakang. Dapat Ichigo rasakan Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat sekarang. Meskipun kecil, tapi Ichigo dapat mendengar dia terisak kecil sekarang.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mengangis,"

.

* * *

.

suasana sore kota Karakura masih akan tetap sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya. begitu juga dengan bangunan sekolah yang terletak diujung barat kota karakura. Bangunan itu disaat sore memang terlihat lebih renggang dibandingkan pagi. Karena kebanyakan siswanya sudah pulang. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja seperti yang mengikuti klub atau yang menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sepulang sekolah.

"Kau memanggilku Tatsuki?" Teriak ku dari pinggir lapangan. Kilihat Tatsuki menghentikan latihannya dan berlari kearahku. dari penampilannya yang didominasi oleh keringat itu dapat ditarik kesimpulan kalau kapten sepak bola sekolah kami ini sedang berlatih keras sekarang.

"Ya, aku memang memanggilmu. Apa kau tahu dimana Ichigo, Rukia? Dia tidak ikut latihan beberapa hari ini. Apa kau tahu kemana dia?" Tanya Tatsuki langsung pada tujuan. Aku tahu dia memang tipe yang tidak terlalu suka berbicara berbelit-belit pada seseorang.

"Ichigo?" aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa menanyakannya padaku?" tanyaku bingung. Jadi dia repot-repot memanggilku hanya untuk menanyai Ichigo. Aneh.

"Ku dengar kau dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kupikir kau pasti tahu dimana dia. Jadi kau juga tidak tahu?"

"Dekat dengan Ichigo? Sejak kapan?" aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa beramsumsi seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya?" Tanya sekali lagi memastikan. Ayolah, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan keberadaan kepala jeruk itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Tatsuki berterimakasih lalu kembali berlatih dengan timnya.

Aku kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas lalu pulang. Klub melukis sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Berarti aku sudah tidak punya apapun untuk dilakukan disekolah.

Tap tap tap

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kelas sampai aku menyadari kalau ada seseorang disana.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada disini? Tatsuki mencarimu untuk latihan dilapangan." Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya. karena kebetulan dia duduk tepat disamping tas sekolahku

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu, ikut aku." Katanya seraya bangkit dari kursi, membawa tasku lalu mengandeng tanganku, menyeretku mengikutinya.

"Hey mau kemana, aku belum bilang 'iya' padamu, kenapa sudah menarikku." Protesku berusaha membebaskan diri darinya.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya mencoba mengabulkan salah satu permohonanmu." Jawabnya asal.

Permohonan? Permohonan apa? Sejak kapan aku memohon padanya. Dasar jeruk anek. Aku masih bersikeras tidak mau mengikutinya. Tapi karena dianugrahi tubuh dan tenaga yang lebih dariku, dia menggunakan kelebihannya. Dia mengangkatku seperti mengangkat karung beras disalah satu sahunya.

"Kepala jeruk, turunkan aku," teriakku marah. Namun sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya.

"Kau tuli, kubilang turunkan aku." Kali ini dengan tempo suara yang lebih tinggi. Kulihat sedikit berefek padanya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Diam dan tenanglah, itu jauh lebih baik."

"Ini sudah hampir gelap, aku harus pulang sekarang. kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Mulutmu itu begitu berisik cebol. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap tenang ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau menculikku?"

"Untuk apa aku menculik calon istriku sendiri?"

BLUSH, sial! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi membalas perkataanya sekarang.

Ichigo mulai menaiki tangga disudut bangunan sekolah, tangga yang biasanya selalu dipakai untuk naik kea tap gedung sekolah.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana heh?" aku masih mencoba sok galak padanya. Agar dia tidak berani macam-macam padaku. Tapi dia diam saja dan terus menaiki anak tangga dengan aku diatasnya.

Setelah sampai diatap sekolah dia menurunkanku dan langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepas!" aku berusaha berontak, namun tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar membuat pemberontakanku tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Kau diam saja. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam."

"Kalau memang tidak macam-macam lepaskan aku sekarang juga," teriakku kencang. Sikuku menyikut perutnya kuat. kudengar dia berteriak kesakitan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak melonggarkan tangannya yang menutup mataku.

"Sialan kau midget,"

GREB!

"Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan mesum." Teriakku begitu menyadari kini dia memelukku dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalaku paksa tepat di dada bidangnya. Tangan yang satunya lagi dia lingkarkan di perutku, mengunci pergerakan tanganku untuk kembali memberontak.

"Dengan begini kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi Rukia. Salahmu sendiri tidak mau diam dan tenang dari tadi."

"Argh!" aku hanya dapat menjerit frustasi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, kurasa melawan bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk sekarang.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi kalau membayangkan bagaimana posisi kami sekarang darahku berdesir lebih cepat. Hal ini membuatku sedikit merinding diseluruh tubuhku.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya sendiri. Aku tidak menanggapinya.

Semenit kemudian dia melepas tangannya yang menutup kedua mataku.

"Sekarang sudah bisa dibuka,"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mataku sedikit berkunang-kunang karena ditutup paksa selama hampir lima belas menit. Hal pertama yangkulihat lampu-lampu yang sedikit berbayang karna pengelihatanku yang belum terbiasa. Kami berada diatas atap sekolah, tempat fovorit untuk para siswa menghabiskan bento bersama. Ini merupakan kali pertamaku kemari disaat matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Dari sini kau dapat melihat hiruk pikuk kota dikala senja. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dihidupkan, beberapa jendela gedung apartemen juga sudah mulai hidup dengan warna yang serentak. Walau tidak punya jiwa seni yang baik tapi aku tahu kalau pemandangan ini sangat cantik.

"Kau lihat itu," Ichigo menunjuk sesuatu diantara bangunan-bangunan dan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk olehnya

"Matahari?" tanyaku memastikan kalau memang itu yang ditunjuk olehnya. Kulihat dia mengangguk disampingku.

"Cantikkan?" hah? Hal bodoh macam apa ini? Tentu saja cantik. Matahari terbenam itu merupakan salah satu fenomena alam yang indah.

"Tentu saja," walau agak malas, tapi aku menjawabnya juga.

"Err, Rukia." Dia memanggilku.

Aku melirik sebentar padanya, "apa?" kulihat dia sedikit salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku tahu itu tidak gatal.

"Will you- ehm, will, will?" dia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Kemudia mengambil potongan kertas kecil dari saku celananya, membaca dengan teliti kemudia memasukannya lagi kedalam saku celananya. Dia menatapku gugup, entah apa yang membuatnya segugup itu sekarang.

"Will you marry me?"

BLUSH!

WHAT! Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda kan?'

Dia, si kepala jeruk itu baru saja melamarku kan? Tapi kenapa? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Jangan pasang tampang jelek begitu, cepat jawab midget!" bentaknya tiba-tiba

Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya, apa-apaan ini semua.

"Apa ini semua kurang romantis heh?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu kepala jeruk. Kenapa tiba-tiba berbuat begini. Kepalamu terbentur ya?" aku berjinjit, kedua tanganku mengapai kepala orangenya, memeriksa kalau disana ada bekas benturan yang berakibat fatal pada jaringan otaknya yang menyebabkannya melakukan semua hal ini.

"Aku tidak terbentur apapun, berhenti berpikiran konyol, pendek." Tangannya menghentikan gerakan tanganku dari kepalanya, namun dia tetap menahannya dikedua sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Membuatku harus terus berjinjit karenanya.

"Kau bilang ingin dilamar disaat matahari terbenamkan? aku hanya ingin mengabulkannya midget, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Maka dari itu kuharap dengan mengabulkan salah satu permintaanmu dapat mengurangi bebanmu." Katanya sedikit terbata, walau matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya sekarang, tapi aku tahu kalau wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

Jadi dia memang sengaja menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan konyolku? Argh, prilakunya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Aku menarik tanganku kembali darinya lalu membenarkan posisiku menghadapnya, bingung harus berkata atau melakukan apa sekarang. Ku akui aku sedikit gugup dengan keadaan ini.

Aku terus menatapnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Entah darimana asalnya yang kuketahui mataku tiba-tiba saja berair karenanya. "Jeruk bodoh,"

"Jadi," Ichigo melemparkan kotak kecil bewarna hitam berpita violet padaku. Dengan gerak reflek aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku. dan berhasil.

"Mau menikah denganku Rukia?"

**TOBECONTINUE-**

Argh, saya udah tahu kalo fic ini jelek tapi karna berbagai ancaman dan kutukan yang greeny terima setiap minggunya mau gak mau buat greeny akhirnya publis fic aneh macam diatas. Maaf kalau aneh, banyak typo dan kurang nyambung.

Udah gitu scane romantisnya gak berasa banget karna greeny bukan tipikal cewek romantis, bahkan yang namanya jatuh cinta aja belum pernah –ungkapan dari lubuk hati paling dalam-

Berhubung greeny mau semesteran, PORAKEL terus ikut lomba debat dari sekolah greeny bakalan hiatus selama satu bulan kedepan , greeny risih kalau lama-lama hiatus, soalnya bahasa pas nulis jadi terasa kaku jadi Greeny usahain balik secepatnya kedunia FFn, itupun kalau ada yang merindukan kehadiran greeny –abaikan-.

Balasan buat semua komentar yang log-in dan gak log-in;

**MinNoitra Aporro Grantz**

Greeny juga gamau punya sensei kayak beliau.

Makasih sudah review min-chan.

**SoraHinase**

Rukia gak datang karna dia dan Ichigo melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya gak mereka lakukan. Udah tahukan? Hehe

Iyadeh, sekarang udah greeny SMS kan kalau greeny udah update? Hehe

**EJEY series**

Makasih banyak sudah review.

Ulquiorra? Gak buruk juga. Haha tapi greeny masih belum nentuin

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

Makasih sudah review.

Ashido, keren juga. Warna rambutnya ituloh gak kalah meriah dari warna rambut Ichigo -?-

Tapi sampek sekarang masih bingung. Semuanya keren. Gak sanggup milih diantara mereka.

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive**

Makasih nova sudah revieew.

Haha, makasih juga udah setia nunggu greeny yang pemalas ngetik. Ini sudah update, jadi harus baca ya.

**icHiki Aoi**

hah makin seru? Greeny rasa makin gaje –pudung-

iya, kalau yang Ulqui endingnya sama inoe itu aku sependapat, yang grimmy juga. Haha, aku masih bingung. Semua terlalu ganteng buat diseleksi.

Kalau begitu kita lihat saja, pada siapa peran sbg tunangan Rukia jatuh -?-

**erikyonkichi**

grimmy? Kita lihat sajalah nanti siapa. Karna author gadungan ini masih bingung milihnya.

**Wi3nter**

Grimmy? Kebanyakan orang pilih grimmy. Alasannya juga mirip semua. Haha, kita lihat saja deh nanti wi3nter-san. Makasih sudah mau review yah

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

Makasih yah mer uda review.

Apa chap ini masih banyak juga yang gak dimengerti? Gomen ini buatnya buru-buru karna dipaksa –lirik2 orang yang udah mengumbar sumpah selama ini-. Greeny juga segan aja nelantarin fic-fic greeny yang belom kelar. Juga buat orang nunggu lama buat baca fic greeny –beuh, narsis sekali euy-

Ini sudah update, gomen gak cepat.

**Ruki Yagami**

Gomen gomen gomen!

Author gadungan yang satu ini memang selalu telat buat update.

Buat chap depan juga kayaknya bakal lama baru bisa update. tapi bakal greeny usahain secepatnya kok.

**Ojou-chan**

Haha, tapi tuntutan pelajaran membuat greeny mau gak mau harus hiatus ojou-chan. Tapi tenang aja, cuman bentar kok.

Gin? Wah, baru kamu yang ngusulin dia. Tapi kita lihat aja nanti. Siapa chara yang beruntung itu.

Dark n Light

Light : nilai 50 buat fisika? Itukan lumayan -?- greeny aja dapen nilai 11,4! Hah, teringat lagi deh –pudung-

Bashing? Bashing itu apa light? Tidak mengertiii !–ngetik dengan tampang bego-

Dark : makasih deh karna uda mau ngetik reviewnya. Biasanyakan males!

**Tanpa nama**

Makasih udah mau review.

Ampun! jangan tendang greeny karna updatenya lama.

Ntar kalu udah bebas dari masa hiatus pasti greeny usahain updatenya cepat-cepat. Kalau bisa sehari tiga kali -?-

**LuCia kuChiKi310594**

Terharu karena da juga mahluk bumi yang nungguin fis ini.

Makasih lucia-chan *peluk-peluk*

Hisagi? Ganteng juga. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti ya –senyum2 aneh-

**Ochibi**

Gomen Ichi, greeny gak sempat bales di PM

Gak apa-apa kok. Kalo pelajar pasti waktunya banyak kebuang buat sekolah. Hehe makasih ya udah ngingatin typonya. Wah, greeny emang gak bisa lepas dari yang namanya typo nih.

Si rambut nanas? Gak jelek juga. Tapi kita lihat saja deh ntar siapa yang menang diantar mereka -?-

**Chappystrobery**

Haha, kasian Rukia. Yang deket dia rambutnya selalu meriah.

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

Makin seru? Syukurlah. Greeny kira makin gaje saja.

Diatas udah ada moment Ichi Rukinya, gimana, sudah bagus belum?

**Hikari HimeTsukiTen**

Inoue? Dia mencintai Ichi pakek hati kok. Sayangnya Ichii gak cinta sama dia. Hehe

Ini sudah dilanjutkanloh. Gomen kalau hancur dan abal. Greeny bakal berusaha buat yang lebih baik lagi kok.

**Just Ana**

Iya, baru sadar kalau Kaien gak muncul-muncul.

Tapi ntar pasti dimunculin kok walaupun cuman sebagai figuran -?-.

Sebenernya terpaksa, ntar disaat Rukia udah bisa hati buat Ichii dia muncul lagi buat nguji seberapa besar cinta Ruki ke Ichii. Loh, kok jadi bocorin cerita sendiri?

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Iya, betul sekali. Ichy udah punya rasa kok sama ruki. Tinggal tunggu rukinya aja nih.

**Devil's of KunoiChi**

Hah, alasannya menarik. Dingin vs rebut.

Ntardeh greeny pikirin. Sampe sekarang greeny masih bingung.

.

dedicated for;

**MinNoitra Aporro Grantz**

**SoraHinase**

**EJEY series**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive**

******icHiki Aoi**

******erikyonkichi**

******Wi3nter**

******Merai Alixya Kudo**

******RukiYagami**

******Ojou-chan**

******LuCia kuChiKi310594**

******Ochibi**

******Chappystrobery**

******Jee-ya Zettyra**

******Hikari HimeTsukiTen**

******Just Ana**

******Kurosaki Kuchiki**

******Devil's of KunoiChi**

**and**

**you**.

* * *

saran dan kritikan sangat ditunggu di kolom **review**.

with love,

greenychan:)


End file.
